Accidents Happen
by BigG1999
Summary: Clexa have a one night stand, which forces them to admit the feelings they've had for each other for awhile. Read this angst free story full of nothing but fluff and smut, just what you need before bed, or to start the day. Watch as they grow as a couple, and a family. (Endgame Linctavia and Ranya. Hints of Octaven)
1. Chapter 1

Clarke jolts, sitting up and gasping for air, awoken from a nightmare yet again.

"Hey, it's okay," Lexa mumbles, her hand lazily finding Clarke's thigh in her sleepy state, instantly calming the blonde, "it's okay Clarke," she mumbles, pulling the blonde down to snuggle away her fears.

Clarke exhales as she sinks into Lexa's hold, her eyes closing, allowing herself to relax.

"There we go," Lexa whispers, her face finding its way into Clarke's neck.

Clarke hums, letting her hand tangle into dark locks as she ignores the world. Taking a breath to collect her thoughts and enjoy the smell of Lexa's shampoo.

After a few moment before Lexa can feel Clarke's heart beat faster.

"Clarke?" Lexa questions, still halfway asleep and content to stay there.

"Um, Lex?" Clarke questions, pulling her hand away from dark locks.

"Whatcha want Clarke?" she questions, her face still pressed into Clarke's neck.

"Lexa. We're in bed together," Clarke states.

"We went out drinking Clarke, we always end up in bed," Lexa chuckles, pulling away from her, she freezes when she notes no cloth between her hand and Clarke's stomach.

She swallows, forcing herself not to look down to Clarke's body, to keep looking into blue eyes as she questions "Clarke, you have clothes on, right?"

Clarke shakes her head no, her eyes leaving Lexa's on their own. Lexa's body is pressed up against hers, and Clarke can feel something she isn't used to.

"Lex?" Clarke questions, looking at the brunette, shifting her leg where extra weight is.

Lexa closes her eyes, swallowing her fear, "I am sorry Clarke. I'm going to get dressed and leave at once," she says, rolling away, blue eyes finding Lexa's secret.

"Wait," Clarke whispers, grabbing Lexa's forearm. Lexa flinches, causing Clarke to flinch herself, letting go of her arm, her hands going up.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you. Can we," she sighs, "can we just talk about this?"

Lexa scoffs, finding her panties and putting them on, "I don't want to talk about how you can't deal with the fact I have, well you saw it."

"That you have a dick?" Clarke questions, not noticing Lexa's flinch at the word, "I don't give a fuck that you have a dick-"

"Don't call it that," Lexa whispers, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her feet.

"Okay. Okay Lexa. I want to learn, okay? Teach me, tell me what you need. I-I…" she sighs, "Can I touch you?"

Lexa side eyes her, not moving her head, for a moment before giving the tiniest nod of her head. Clarke moves so she it sitting next to the woman, enjoying how Lexa's eyes take in her own body. Clarke takes Lexa's hand in hers, tangling their fingers together.

"I love you Lexa. I know we say it as friends a lot, but after last night," Clarke groans, flashes of last night running through her head, being finger fucked against their front door, eaten out on the kitchen counters, hearing Lexa moan in her ear as she came in her pants from rubbing against her leg, getting to the bedroom and having drunk, sloppy sex, "After last night I don't want to go back to being friends."

Lexa sighs, turning to face her best friend, doing her best to keep her eyes from wandering, her mind from wandering back to the sounds Clarke makes when she's about to cum, the feeling of her thighs around her head, the arch of her back when she is almost there.

"I love you, Clarke. I just… You don't really want me. Not really."

"Hey, who are you to tell me what I want? Lexa, I'm telling you, I want you."

"You don't know what I am, you didn't know until last night."

"And I recall loving it last night Lex. I know you enjoyed it too," Clarke mumbles, running her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand.

"I don't… I don't like doing some of what we did last night," Lexa admits, looking away from Clarke, attempting to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Lexa," Clarke mumbles, gently guiding Lexa to look at her, cupping her face, "I don't care if we never do any of it ever again, okay?"

"But you just said-"

"If you don't enjoy it, I don't like it. I want to do things you like, okay? I want to make you feel safe, okay? You're safe with me. You never have to do anything you don't want to ever again, okay?"

Lexa nods, a tear slipping out.

"So what do you want to do baby?" Clarke questions, wiping away the tear.

"Hold me?" Lexa questions.

"Of course," Clarke mumbles, pulling Lexa back into the position they were in earlier. Lexa snuggled in Clarke's neck, this time Clarke rubbing her back and pressing kisses to her forehead.

"Whatever you need baby, I'll get it for you," Clarke mumbles as Lexa starts to sob.

"I love you," Clarke whispers twenty minutes later when Lexa's sobs have stopped and her breathing has evened.

"I love you," Lexa answers, voice deepened from crying, surprising Clarke.

"Let's go back to sleep?" Clarke questions.

"Of course," Lexa wraps an arm around Clarke's waist, loving the skin-to-skin contact.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lexa?" Clarke yells out to the darkened apartment.

"Shh Clarke. I'm asleep," Lexa yells from the bedroom, followed by giggles.

Clarke can't help her smirk was she walks to their bedroom, then stops at the door to take in the brunette. Lexa is lying on the floor, an arm thrown over her eyes. Clarke's paintings are littering the floor, which means Lexa was going through them, along with a bottle of tequila, only half full.

"Lexa, why are you drunk?" Clarke questions.

"You text me," Lexa whispers, her arm moving from her eyes to point to the ceiling, "I thought that maybe you don't like me anymore. So I drank," she answers, ending with a giggle, rolling to her side and letting her fingers run over one of Clarke's paintings.

"I said we needed to talk Lexa, not that I didn't love you," Clarke chuckles, grabbing the bottle and putting it on the table.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Lexa whines, reaching out towards the blonde.

"I'm sure you were baby, come on. Let's go to bed," Clarke smirks, offering a hand to the drunk woman.

"Baby?" Lexa questions, eyeing the offered hand, "does that mean you don't hate me?"

Clarke laughs, "no baby, I don't hate you. Please come to bed?"

Lexa narrows her eyes, taking in the blonde while chewing on her bottom lip, "are you trying to seduce me?"

Clarke laughs again, shaking her head instead of answering. Lexa drunkenly nods, taking the offered hand and stumbling to her feet.

"It's working if you are. Because you're really pretty Clarke. Have I told you that today?"

Clarke smiles, helping the brunette to bed, "you tell me every morning Lexa."

Lexa grins, falling into the bed. She watches as Clarke quickly strips her pants and climbs into bed with her.

"Can I pet you?" Lexa whispers as Clarke settles half way on top of her, using her sternum as a pillow.

"Yes Lexa, you can pet," Clarke chuckles, knowing what drunk Lexa wants.

Lexa gently runs her hand through Clarke's hair. Softly, almost as if it's a baby that she shouldn't wake up.

"I love you Clarke. I'm sorry I'm drunk. I started drinking before you text saying 'we need to talk', and I got really nervous," Lexa mumbles, her speech only a little slurred.

"It's okay Lexa. We'll talk in the morning when you're sober, okay?"

Lexa hums in agreement, her eyes drifting shut.

* * *

"Clarke?" Lexa whispers, running a hand through blonde curls.

"Hmm?" Clarke hums, snuggling closer to the brunette.

"You're so beautiful," she mumbles, her other hand tracing the curves of her face.

"Mhm," Clarke mumbles, her hand tracing Lexa's abs from where her hand wandered under her shirt during the night.

"I love you so much Clarke," Lexa whispers, brushing hair away from Clarke's face.

"I love you too," she answers, blue eyes finally opening to find green.

"There she is," Lexa smiles, her fingers tracing over Clarke's eyebrow, then down the side of her face.

"Says the one who was drunk last night," Clarke rolls her eyes, pressing a kiss to Lexa's collarbone.

"I'm sorry about that. I had a bad day, and then the text made me worry," Lexa mumbles.

"A bad day?" Clarke questions, sitting up slightly to look into green eyes.

Lexa shrugs, "yeah just a bad day."

Clarke sighs, leaning in and giving Lexa a soft kiss. She pulls away slightly, looking deep into green.

"I wish I knew how to help. If I can do anything to help, okay? If I would've known I would have done something," Clarke whispers, gently caressing Lexa's face.

"I wish you could help," Lexa sighs.

"How about we go take a bubble bath right now? You can wash me, I'll braid your hair?"

Lexa winces, "I don't think so."

"Okay," Clarke nods, "what do you want to do?"

Lexa sighs, "I want it gone, honestly."

"We can-"

"No, Clarke. I'm in school, you're an intern. We don't have extra money, let alone time for me to have the surgery," Lexa cuts her off.

"I know," Clarke sighs, moving back so she is snuggled into Lexa's neck.

"After I get through school, we'll have plenty of extra time and money to get everything done," Lexa states, though they both know she is mostly justifying waiting to herself.

"That's kinda something I want to talk to you about," Clarke mumbles.

"Yeah? What exactly?" Lexa questions, her hand running down Clarke's back.

"How do you feel about kids?"

Lexa chokes, sitting up so suddenly and coughing to try to get her breath back.

"That good, huh?" Clarke chuckles when she's caught her breath, rubbing her back.

"I think we've got awhile before we talk about kids Clarke," Lexa states, looking to her side.

"Well, uh. Not really," Clarke mumbles, looking down at her hands.

"What?" Lexa questions, turning in bed to face her, hands finding Clarke's.

"I'm late. Like, two weeks late. I took a test yesterday at work and it said positive, but I want to go to the doctors and make sure. But yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant," Clarke says, glancing up at Lexa.

Lexa swallows, her voice shakes as she asks "are you sure it's mine?"

Clarke blinks, looking directly into green eyes, "I haven't been with anybody in months Lexa, besides that night, I haven't had sex in almost six months."

"I know, I just…" Lexa sighs, "It's highly unlikely. I've been on the pill for over three years. My sperm count can't be that high, the possibility of having a child has to be incredibly low. I mean, really low Clarke," Lexa explains.

"Yeah, I know that. But the whole week before that night you were homeless. I doubt you took your pill everyday. That could've increased the odds a little, right?"

Lexa nods, "I guess. I just-"

"How about we go and find out?"

"Yeah, okay," Lexa nods, getting out of bed.

"Okay," Clarke nods to herself, following her lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke grins, pulling Lexa closer and feeling the curve of her neck with her nose. Lexa makes a noise of content, sinking her back into Clarke's front.

"We're having a baby," Clarke whispers, pressing a kiss to Lexa's shoulder.

"Yes, we are," Lexa agrees, her hand intertwining with Clarke's around her stomach.

"Is that why you wanted to be little spoon? Because in a few months you won't be able to?" Clarke grins, already thinking about Lexa holding her when her stomach is swollen.

"We'll find a way," Lexa mumbles, shifting so she faces the blonde.

"Hey," Clarke grins when blue eyes meet green.

"Hi," Lexa says, a smirk playing across her lips.

They don't say anything, just look deep into each other's eyes. Green like the forests and blue like the sky. Green like the grass and blue like the ocean. Both full of worlds on their own, but creating galaxies together. Lexa reaches out first, her fingers brushing over Clarke's temple, pushing blonde hair behind her ear.

Clarke doesn't waste time letting her own fingers map out Lexa's face. Gently brushing over cheekbones, then letting the pad of her thumb brush over her bottom lip. Clarke gasps in surprise when tongue teasingly peeks out between her lips and grazes her thumb. Lexa chuckles, her lips tugging into a smirk, at which Clarke rolls her eyes, but makes no effort to move.

"I hope they have a lip freckle like you do," Clarke says, her thumb grazing over the small spot on Lexa's upper lip.

"I hope they have beauty marks, like you," Lexa answers, her fingers trailing from the one above her eyebrow, to the one above her lips.

"They're going to be beautiful," Clarke grins.

Lexa laughs, "if they look anything like you, they'll be perfect Clarke."

"Like us," she corrects, "they'll be perfect because they're us."

Lexa can't find anything wrong with that statement, so she just pulls Clarke closer, running her nose against hers. Lexa feels more than hears the sigh Clarke releases before their lips connect.

The kiss is slow, lips feeling another pair. Clarke's tongue is the first to swipe across Lexa's lips, just trying to feel them, to taste them. Lexa tilts her head, trying to adjust so she doesn't have to reach as far, and Clarke sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. Clarke feels the vibrations of Lexa's moan before she hears it and lets go of the captured lip, which turns out to be perfect timing.

Their bedroom door swings open, Raven walking into the room. Clarke and Lexa break apart, both looking to the brunette, watching as she climbs into bed between them.

"So I just found something interesting in the garbage. I know it isn't mine and O hasn't been here in a week. Lex is a gold star, so?" she questions, raising an eyebrow at Clarke.

"Yeah, the test is mine," Clarke grins, her hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"No shit? Who's the dad? It better not be Finn, I'll-"

"The child is mine," Lexa states.

Raven raises an eyebrow at the brunette, then looks back at Clarke, who grins with a nod.

"Alright, whatever my dudes," Raven laughs.

"Really? No other questions?" Lexa questions, her brow raised.

"What else would I ask? You guys are having a kid," Raven shrugs.

Lexa's eyes grow, panic setting in. Her breathing speeds up, wide green eyes finding Clarke's.

"You told her?" she questions as she sits up.

"No," Clarke shakes her head, climbing over Raven, her hands coming to Lexa's shoulders, "I didn't tell her anything okay? She doesn't know, okay? You only need to tell her if you want to, okay?" Clarke states, blue eyes grounding Lexa.

"She doesn't know?" she whispers, glancing at Raven, who is laying on the bed with Clarke basically sitting on her lap, eyes wide and mouth open as she takes in the scene before her.

"I never told her anything, okay?" Clarke nods.

"Clarke never told me anything," Raven states, looking up at the brunette on the edge of a panic attack.

Green eyes scan the tan woman, then back to her blonde, then back to Raven.

"You know," Lexa states, closing her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"I've known for over a year Lexa. I saw your pills a long time ago," Raven states, watching as Lexa calms herself.

"And you never said anything? To anybody?" Lexa questions, opening her eyes and looking into brown.

"It's not my place Lexa."

Lexa nods, tilting her head so Clarke cups her cheek.

"Anyways, congrats on the kid. I guess I should be looking for a new place?" Raven questions, moving out from under Clarke.

"No!" Lexa almost yells, "Sorry, I mean, no," she clears her throat, "I was thinking that Clarke and I might move out instead of you."

"Really?" Clarke questions.

"Yeah, there's this apartment complex near campus and like, right down the street from the hospital that I saw had an opening."

"Jaha Apartments?" Clarke questions, reaching for her laptop.

"Yeah I think so," Lexa nods, moving to be next to Clarke as she pulls the website up.

"Awesome, you move out and O will move in," Raven grins.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect," Lexa grins, watching as the webpage loads.

 _It'll be perfect. We'll be ready for anything_.


	4. Chapter 4

She was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. She isn't ready for this. Not by a long shot. She's not ready for any of this. She's only twenty-two and only half way through the classes she needs to be a lawyer and she's having a baby. She's having a baby and she doesn't have a job because she spends all her time studying and doesn't have time for a job. She's been putting off having bottom surgery for years and now that dream is even further away. It's been five hours of unpacking and there are still piles of boxes in the corner of the living room, just laughing at her.

Then Clarke walks in.

Green eyes scan the blonde. Lexa takes note of the bags under her eyes from pulling an 18 hour shift. The dark stain on the blue shirt, of vomit or maybe even blood. Blonde hair pulled into a bun instead of the braid it was when she left for work yesterday.

"Hey baby," Clarke sighs, letting her purse drop to the ground and kicking her shoes off.

Lexa doesn't notice her tears until Clarke is cupping her face and wiping them away.

"Hey, hey, hey. Baby, what's wrong?" she questions, blue eyes looking into green.

Lexa opens her mouth and a sob comes out instead of words. Clarke nods as if she completely understands and wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck, pulling her down into a hug. Lexa sobs as her hands wrap about her hips, pulling their bodies closer, feeling the slight swell of Clarke's belly against hers. Clarke hums into Lexa's ear as her hands run through the wild locks as Lexa's tears fall against her neck.

"Come on baby, time for bed," Clarke mumbles, her hand tangling with Lexa's as she leads them to bed.

They don't say a word as they help each other undress. Clarke grabs the bottom of Lexa's shirt, giving it a slight tug and looking into green eyes. Lexa sighs, shaking her head. Clarke nods, raising up to her tiptoes to press a kiss to Lexa's forehead. Lexa grabs Clarke's hips, forcing herself to give her a small smile and tugging on her scrub shirt.

"Lex," Clarke whispers, green eyes snapping to blue, "don't force it for me."

Lexa nods, her hands shake as she pulls off Clarke's scrub top.

"Sit," Lexa whispers, gently guiding Clarke onto the bed.

Lexa drops to her knees before Clarke, sliding her scrub pants off, then the light pink undies. Lexa gently removes Clarke's socks, noting how her feet are bigger than they were a when she put them on. Lexa leans in close and presses a kiss to Clarke's knee, which earns her a hand in her hair and a scratch behind her ear.

"Come here Lex," Clarke whispers, which Lexa obeys quickly, standing and looking down at the seated blonde.

"Lay down," Clarke mumbles, pulling the younger woman into bed with her.

They settle quickly, Lexa on her back. Clarke on her side facing her, an arm draped over Lexa, her hand resting on the valley between her breasts.

"So you wanna tell me what's gotten into that pretty little mind of yours?" Clarke questions, pressing a kiss to the exposed shoulder.

Lexa sighs, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't do anything Clarke," she whispers, her gaze dropping to her hand on her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Lexa sighs, turning to face the blonde, "I mean you have a job as an intern and you spend hours on your feet working to provide for our family and I don't even have a job. I just sit around the house and read books. Even when I try to unpack and spend hours going through boxes there's still a huge pile in our livingroom. And I'm just living here and you're out working. And we have a baby on the way, one that's inside of you, and yet you're on your feet for like eighteen hours or some shit and I'm here alone going through boxes and reading a goddamn book. To top it all off, my surgery isn't even in the realm of possibility now. Don't get me wrong, I am going to love our kid with everything I am, but I don't feel complete yet. And I just, I feel useless. Like I'm not doing anything for our family."

Clarke nods, processing the words as she thinks of a response, her thumb rubbing Lexa's chest.

"First, can I kiss you?" Clarke whispers.

Lexa nods as Clarke leans in, pressing a light kiss to full lips. Lexa sighs into the kiss, allowing the gentle touch to calm her, loving how Clarke's other hand is running through her hair.

"Lexa, you're so wrong. You aren't just sitting at home reading books darling, you know that," Clarke gently brushes her nose against Lexa's, "I know that Lexa. You're studying to be a lawyer. You're going to school to make big money. You'll get thousands of dollars every time you settle a case babe. You know how much that's going to provide for us in the future. You know it Lexa. You're going to make so much money that we can get your surgery. I do not care what happens baby, we are going to get you everything you need, okay? We'll get your surgery before the baby even gets here. We are going to make that happen-"

"Clarke-"

"No. I hate seeing you like this Lex. I want you to love every part of you. I love you, all of you, regardless of anything else. If you want it baby, we can do it. I promise we can make it."

"It's not even that. I just sit here and study. I do nothing."

"Lex, when I left for work there were boxes lining the halls, now the only ones left are in the livingroom. Lexa, there are pictures on the walls! Pictures of us hanging up, something we've never had before. It takes time to move into a place baby, just take a deep breath, okay?"

Lexa nods, accepting Clarke's words and her kiss.

"If you feel so bad about me working, don't. You know I love my job Lexa, right?"

She nods again, this time green eyes connecting with blue.

"I… I've been thinking," she confesses.

Clarke chuckles, "I think that's part of the problem babe."

Lexa rolls her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips, "I was thinking, that maybe I should get a job."

"Lexa, we've talked about this. With all the classes, a job wouldn't be possible," Clarke says.

Lexa nods, rolling to her side, "that's what I've been thinking about. I calculated it, and if I drop a few of my classes, it'd add another semester to the time, but it'd give me extra time to find a part time job until they get here. Then it'd give me time to take care of them after you have to go back to work."

Clarke nods, leaning in and brushing their noses again.

"I support whatever you want to do baby, you don't have to drop any classes, but if it'd make you feel better you can."

"I just… I feel like a freeloader Clarke. A job would help with that."

Clarke nods, pressing a kiss to Lexa's forehead.

"You're not a freeloader Lexa, I promise."

Lexa smiles, feeling the slowness in Clarke's movements, knowing she's tired.

"You should get some sleep baby," Lexa mumbles, pushing some hair out of Clarke's face.

"Can you do me a favor?" Clarke questions, her eyes already closing, ready to give in.

"Already on it," Lexa chuckles, sliding down the bed.

Lexa takes the swollen feet in her hands, gently massaging them until she know's Clarke's asleep.

Clarke wakes up about an hour later, darkness all around and confused as to what woke her. Then she hears Lexa's whispers and feels the girl. Lexa's laying on her side, her head on Clarke's slightly swollen stomach, one hand under the small of her back, holding her, while the other one rubs circles on her tummy.

"I'm getting a job for you my little squid. Your Mommy's going to have to stop working for awhile, so Momma's going to take over. Then we'll switch. You're going to have such a good Mommy squid," Lexa whispers into her tummy.

"They'll have a good Momma too," Clarke mumbles, her hand reaching down to tangle in dark locks.

Lexa smiles, pressing a kiss to her stomach before they both drift off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lexa!" Clarke yells from the bedroom when she hears the door open.

"Yes?" Lexa questions, not bothering to take off her shoes as she walks to the bedroom.

"Can you run to the store and get some-"

"Mac 'n cheese?" Lexa interrupts as she enters the room.

"Um no, eww," Clarke gags at the thought, "I want some tomato's. And a pot pie. Can you get me a pot pie?"

"I can get you anything you want baby girl. How about I get a kiss though?" Lexa asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Clarke says, pulling Lexa into a quick kiss, "also can you get some chocolate ice cream? And pickles!"

"How about I just get the whole store?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, playfully shoving Lexa away.

"I'll be back baby," Lexa says, giving Clarke another kiss before pulling down the covers and exposing Clarke's swollen belly.

"I'll be back for you too," Lexa promises, pressing a kiss to her stomach.

"We love you," Clarke says, running her hands through wild curls.

"And I love you two. I'll be back with tomatoes, chocolate ice cream, and pickles."

"And a meat pie."

"Clarke, I don't even know where to get one of those, how about a steak?"

"Fine." Clarke pouts, "but hurry up!"

Lexa steals another kiss before heading back out, thankful for the fact she left the car running, as it's about twenty degrees outside.

XXXX

"That is the grossest thing I have ever seen," Lexa states as she watches Clarke climb back into bed with her bowl.

"I know. Kinda grosses me out too," Clarke shrugs as she takes a bite containing chocolate ice cream and a piece of steak.

"What all do you have in there anyways?"

"Everything you bought. Pickles, tomatoes, steak, and ice cream."

"That makes me wanna puke," Lexa says, but curls herself into Clarke's side.

"Better than the chalk though, right?"

Lexa chuckles, "better than eating chalk."

"I can't believe I did that. Do you know how much that shit costs? And I fucking ate it. What was I thinking?"

"Probably cursing me for taking to long with the mac 'n cheese," Lexa mumbles, her hand gently rubbing Clarke's stomach.

"Mhm. Prob," Clarke agrees, shoveling food into her mouth.

"We find out squids sex next month."

"Mhm, we could this week if they're in the right place."

Lexa smiles, moving down the bed to be even with Clarke's stomach. Clarke ignores Lexa's whispers to their kid, eating her odd combination of food.

"Oh," Clarke gasps, her hand shooting to her stomach.

"What? What's wrong? Cramps? Should we go to the hospital? What's-"

"Lexa, I'm fine. They just moved," Clarke calms her.

"They moved?" Lexa questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They like your voice. It just surprised me is all."

Lexa grins, pressing another kiss to Clarke's tummy, then climbing up to kiss Clarke. Clarke hums into the kiss, setting her almost empty bowl down on the nightstand. Clarke's fingers tangle into wild brunette hair, pulling her closer while opening her mouth to allow Lexa's tongue in. Lexa swipes Clarke's bottom lip, earning a loud moan.

"Clarke?" Lexa questions, pulling away to look into blue eyes.

"Sorry," Clarke mumbles, untangling her hand from wild curls.

"I love you Clarke," Lexa mumbles, pressing her forehead to Clarke's, looking into deep blue eyes, pupils blown.

"I love you," Clarke whispers, her hand rubbing the back of Lexa's neck.

"I… I think I'm ready to try again," Lexa whispers, looking down at Clarke's beauty mark to avoid her eyes.

"Lexa, I don't want you to rush into anything just because I'm horny. I could roll over and go to sleep in about five minutes to her honest," Clarke massages the back of her neck.

"I want to touch you," Lexa whispers, her hand tugging on the bottom of Clarke's shirt, asking for permission.

"Fuck," Clarke moans as she nods and Lexa's hands are drawn to her breasts. Lexa cups them, remembering their weight from the few make out seasons they've had since that night. Falling asleep cupping Clarke's stomach and waking up cupping a breast.

Lexa gently rubs her fingertips over her soft nipples, feeling them harden from her touch. She takes the nipple in between her index finger and thumb and rolls it back and forth, drawing moans from Clarke.

"Sit up," Lexa orders, withdrawing her hands and grabbing the bottom of Clarke's shirt, waiting for her to nod before removing it.

"You're so beautiful," Lexa mumbles, drinking in Clarke's nude upper half, her stomach already changing its shape to support the fetus inside.

"You?" Clarke questions, her hands at the bottom of Lexa's shirt, asking.

Lexa takes off her shirt herself, throwing it behind her and leaning in as Clarke leans back, moving back so Lexa is straddling Clarke, her weight on her forearms on either side of Clarke's head as she starts kissing her.

Lexa doesn't back off their make out season as her left hand starts to wander Clarke's body, down her pale neck, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. Circling Clarke's nipple, then grazing it, then rolling, then pulling, enjoying and memorizing every sound Clarke makes. The moan of surprise, the mix of pain and enjoyment, attempting not to soften the sounds, yet not being able to pull away.

"Lex, please," Clarke whines, her lower half bucking up.

Lexa flinches when Clarke's hips hit hers, freezing as memories of Costia run through her head.

They were sixteen, two girls in love. They finally had a night together, Costia had known about Lexa's past for years, loved her regardless. Costia was beneigh Lexa on the bed, making out. Then Costia reached down and touched Lexa, without permission. Her hands were dry and Lexa wasn't like guys, Lexa yelped, telling Costia to stop, that it hurt. The words ring in Lexa's ears, "I know my way around a dick, this doesn't hurt guys."

"Lexa, baby," Clarke whispers, drawing Lexa back to the present.

"I'm sorry baby," Clarke whispers again, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Lexa mumbles, cupping Clarke's cheeks.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," Clarke cries.

"Shh, I know baby girl. I know," Lexa soothes, rolling to her side, bringing Clarke to her side too.

"I just, I just-"

"I know baby, I'm sorry I-"

"No, I'm sorry," Clarke cuts her off.

Lexa smiles, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"I love you so much, I don't ever want to hurt you Lex," Clarke confesses.

"It's a learning experience Clarke, neither of us know what we're doing."

"I don't want to do anything to hurt you. I don't want to be the reason."

"We're in a relationship Clarke. The only other person I've been in one with was her. You can't control my triggers, we can't stop our lives in case it might trigger me. It's what we do after it that matters," Lexa mumbles, caressing the side of Clarke's face.

"What do you want to do now?" Clarke questions, blue eyes filled with nothing but love and support.

"Truthfully?" Lexa asks with a chuckle, earning a nod, "I really wanna hear you moan when you cum."

Lexa watches Clarke's pupils dilate, her jaw drop slightly. Lexa laughs, moving to straddle her again.

"So where were we?" Lexa questions, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the blonde.

"Fuck Lex, you're such a fucking minx."

Lexa laughs, making Clarke's heart melt into a puddle like the one in her pants, which Lexa is tugging at, silently asking for permission.

"Fuck, kiss me," Clarke mumbles as she nods, which Lexa gladly does.

Stretching over Clarke's body their lips connect once again as Lexa slips her hand into Clarke's old, sleeping pants.

"That's hot," Lexa mumbles at the fact there are no panties as she slowly runs her finger through Clarke's folds.

"Lexa, just do it," Clarke begs.

Lexa chuckles, moving down to suck Clarke's nipples into her mouth as she enters Clarke with ease.

"Fuck," Clarke moans, her hands tangling in dark hair, "harder."

Lexa adds another finger, building up speed as she grazes Clarke's nipple with her groans, her whole body going stiff beneigh Lexa, it goes silent, the only noise is Lexa entering Clarke at a ridiculous speed to prolong the orgasm.

"Fuckkkk," Clarke moans, her body collapsing, her arm going up to cover her eyes, making her miss the visual of Lexa cleaning off her fingers.

"Wow that was hot," Lexa mumbles, laying down next to Clarke.

"What about you?" Clarke questions, rolling over so she is half lying on top of Lexa, half on the bed.

"Not tonight. We haven't really talked about what I like yet."

"Okay baby," Clarke mumbles, playing with Lexa's hair.

"I love you. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Thank you for the amazing orgasm babe," Clarke gives her a wink, making them both laugh.

"I love you," Clarke states, pressing a kiss to Lexa's forehead before settling into her neck.

"I love you too squid," Lexa says, her hand brushing Clarke's stomach.

"You're a nerd," Clarke smiles, her hand going over top of Lexa's, falling asleep with their hands over their unborn.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lexa?" Clarke questions as she walks into their apartment, a pile of boxes blocking her path further into her home.

"Hey! Wait there!" Lexa yells, obviously further in the apartment.

"Lex, we don't have time, our appointment is in thirty minutes!" Clarke yells.

"I'm sorry!" Lexa yells, closer this time as boxes start moving.

"What the hell is all of this?" Clarke questions, watching as the boxes disappear.

"Baby proofing stuff," Lexa groans, lifting a heavy box.

"Baby proofing? Really Lex?" she questions, raising an eyebrow.

"It's only a few months away Clarke, we need to get ready now," she defends, moving the last box onto the small table next to the door.

"You're a dork," Clarke smiles, reaching out and grabbing Lexa's arm and pulling her close.

"You love it," Lexa smiles, wrapping her arm around Clarke's waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you," she grins, looking into green eyes.

"I love you too," Lexa mumbles, closing her eyes as she presses their lips together.

"We have to go," Clarke whispers against pink lips.

"Alright, let's go," she grins, intertwining their hands.

XXX

"Alright, you guys ready?" the doctor questions the couple.

"Yeah, we are," Lexa smiles, squeezing her hand.

"Have you guys thought about names yet?" the doctor questions.

"We're waiting to know what sex the baby is first," Clarke grins, squeezing Lexa's hand as the cold gel hits her belly.

"And look at there," the doctor smiles, moving the screen for the couple to see.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?" Clarke questions, eyes glued to the screen.

"What?" Lexa questions, looking at the screen, "What are they?"

"There's two!" Clarke says, pointing to the screen.

Lexa squints at the black dots on screen, then finally notes the separate black masses.

"That's right, congratulations. You're having twins."

"What? How did we not know?" Lexa questions.

"Well, looks like one of them was hiding behind their sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah Lexa, it looks like two gir-females," Clarke says, catching herself and giving Lexa's hand a squeeze.

"Woah," Lexa sighs, eyes wide at the screen watching as the doctor moves the sensor, thus making the black globs look like babies.

XXX

"Twins," Lexa mumbles as they walk into their apartment.

"Yeah, twins. Not surprising considering how many cravings I've been having and how much I'm showing already," Clarke says, pulling off her huge coat and hanging it up.

"Twins," Lexa mumbles again, not bothering to take off her coat, making her way to the bedroom.

Clarke sighs, following her girlfriend into their bedroom. Blue eyes watch the brunette strip out of her clothes, leaving them on the floor, unlike herself. Clarke leans on the doorframe, a smile playing on her face as Lexa paces in the nude.

"Lexa," she whispers, making green eyes snap to her.

"There's going to be two Clarke. That's twice the money. Twice the poop, twice the college fees. There's going to be two! We have to buy another crib, and two-"

"Lexa," she whispers, walking to anchor the brunette.

Clarke gently runs her hand across Lexa's arm, tracing her tattoo's, then runs her hand down her arm, taking Lexa's hand in hers. She opens Lexa's hand, tracing the lines.

"See this line?" Clarke questions, tracing it with her fingertips.

"Mhm," Lexa nods, watching the blonde.

"This is the line of heart. It's big and strong, it's deep. It means you have a lot of love to give. This is your fate line. It's the same exact size as mine. I dunno if that means something, but I like to think it does. It means we were meant for each other. Meant to do this. We're having twins because we were made for this. I know it's hard baby, I know it is, but we're going to do this. We'll be okay, because we are together."

Lexa takes a deep breath, offering a smile to Clarke, "I'm sorry baby. I just… It's a lot."

Clarke nods, resting her forehead against Lexa's, breathing in her scent. Lexa sighs, closing her eyes as her arms wrap around her blonde, pulling Clarke's fully clothed body into her nude one.

"Thank you," Lexa whispers as Clarke's arms wrap around her.

"We're in this together Lex. Some days I take care of you, and some days you take care of me. Okay?"

Lexa nods into Clarke's shoulder, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Alright, well since I calmed you down, now I get a foot rub, alright?" Clarke questions, pulling away from the embrace.

"Anything for my princess," Lexa chuckles, "I think we should get you ready for bed," she says, tugging Clarke's shirt over her head.

"I dunno about you Lex, but it's freezing. I want sweatpants."

"Sit down and strip, I'll get the pants," Lexa orders with a smile, stealing a small kiss before going to the dresser and pulling out sweatpants for Clarke and herself.

"Thanks," Clarke whispers when Lexa hands her the pants, watching Lexa pull on her own, before doing the same.

"Give me your feet," Lexa orders as she sits down on the bed.

Clarke rolls her eyes at being ordered, but does it anyways. Lexa takes her time massaging Clarke's feet, something she's down almost every night since they found out Clarke was pregnant.

"Lexaaa," Clarke whines as she takes off her bra.

"Whaatt?" Lexa mocks, her eyes going to the newly exposed breasts.

"My boobs are huge! Look at them!"

"Oh believe me, I'm looking," Lexa mumbles, mostly to herself.

"Stop being such a lesbian!" Clarke orders, playfully kicking Lexa's hip, earning a joyful laugh "This is a real problem!"

"I don't see a problem," she says, moving to her own side of the bed.

"I'm going to need new bras. Do you know how much bras in my size cost? Let alone another size up?"

"Clarke, you're only one size bigger than me."

"And now I'm going to be like three sizes bigger!"

"I'm sorry Clarke, you can go braless if you want to," Lexa suggests with a smirk, which earns her a scoff.

"I don't want a black eye while I'm running around the hospital, thank you."

"Clarke, I know you baby. You don't run."

"Only because I'm pregnant with your children!"

"My children huh?" Lexa chuckles.

"Yes, you're kids," Clarke sighs, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," Lexa laughs, "I guess I'll buy you a new bra."

"Really?" Clarke questions, turning with a smile.

"Anything for my princess," Lexa smiles, leaning in and getting a kiss.

"If I'm the princess, then what are our children?"

"They'll be princesses too. I'll just have to make you my queen," Lexa says, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a ring.

Blue eyes grow wide at the sight, her mouth falling open.

"I know I'm only twenty-two, and that we're both still young, but Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that it's a lot and it's fast. We haven't even been together a year, but Clarke… I've wanted this since I met you at that bar. I thought I was just in a rough spot, but I wasn't. I fell in love with you Clarke. And it would make me the happiest person on Earth, if you would become my Queen."

"Lexa," Clarke mumbles, eyes on the ring, then to green eyes.

"I know it's not a diamond, but the sapphire will match your eyes better than a diamond but if you-"

"I love it Lexa. I love it and I love you. And I want to be your wife," Clarke cuts her off.

"Even though we're young?"

"Even though we're young and poor and struggling and have two kids on the way, I want to be married to Lexa Woods," Clarke grins, taking the ring out of Lexa's trembling hand and putting it on.

"I love you," Lexa grins, kissing Clarke before she can respond, her hand finding Clarke's belly and rubbing it.

"I love you too," Clarke mumbles against her lips, her hand tangling in Lexa's on top of her belly.

"I can't wait to marry you," Lexa whispers, breaking to kiss to look at their intertwined hands.

"I can't wait either," Clarke smiles, watching Lexa's face.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of an alarm rings through the apartment. The brunette is the first to move, turning on her side and slapping the clock before returning to her spot nestled in blonde hair.  
"Mmm," Clarke mumbles, pushing her ass back into the hard rod poking it.  
"Clarke," Lexa mumbles, moving her lower half away from the horny blonde.  
"Mmm," she mumbles, pushing her hips back more.  
Lexa closes her eyes, focusing on her breathing, attempting to ignore the throbbing in her lower half while trying to stop the uneasy feeling in her gut.  
"Clarke, it's time to get up," Lexa says, grabbing Clarke's hips.  
"Mmm, Leksa," Clarke groans, stretching as she wakes up, "Lex?" she questions, her own hand covering the one on her hip.  
"I," Lexa swallows, "I just need a minute."  
"I'm so-"  
"It's okay, just give me a minute," Lexa cuts off her apology.  
Clarke rolls over, glancing over Lexa's shoulder and at the clock, then back at Lexa. Her eyes are closed, breathing slow and deliberate.  
"Baby, baby, hey, baby," Clarke whispers, taking Lexa's face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together.  
"I'm okay, I just needed a moment," Lexa states, leaning into the touch regardless.  
Clarke nods, closing her eyes and enjoying the closeness.  
"You know..." Clarke starts, making eye contact, "we've got over an hour. You wanna show me what you like?"  
Green eyes widen, "I- Now?"  
"Unless you don't want to?"  
"I-I, no. I want to," Lexa mumbles.  
"Okay," Clarke grins, throwing the blanket off the side of the bed as she rolls onto her side to watch Lexa.

Lexa takes a deep breath before she slides her pants off. A look into reassuring blue eyes pushes her to take off the underwear too.

Clarke looks at her womanhood, the back into green eyes, "so are you, uh…" Clarke struggles to find a word.

"I am aroused, yes," Lexa answers, pink taking over her cheeks.

"Good," Clarke grins, leaning in and giving her a kiss, "show me what you like baby."

"Well, okay," Lexa mumbles, looking down at herself.

"I ignore this, it makes me feel uneasy, and I just don't like it," Lexa explains, "I know it doesn't make me a man, but a lot of people still feel that way and it's hard for me to enjoy anything like that with them in the back of me head."

"I understand baby," Clarke mumbles, pressing a kiss to Lexa's neck.

"A lot of people don't know this, but I kinda have a vagina now. Where my testes sometimes go into my body? There's a little space there that," Lexa moans, her fingers disappearing inside herself.

"Wow. So you have two? Or one big one?" Clarke questions, moving down the bed to really watch Lexa.

"I have two, but my right one is a bit bigger," Lexa states, sitting up to watch herself too.

The sit in almost silence for a few minutes, Clarke watching intently as Lexa works herself up, small gasps escaping every now and then.

"Can I?" Clarke asks after Lexa lets out a loud moan.

"Yeah, please," Lexa nods, removing her hand.

"So it's here?" Clarke questions, her finger where Lexa's just were.

"Yeah, just push into me."

Clarke pushes, causing the loose skin to stretch inwards.

"Like that?"

"Mhm," Lexa moans as Clarke goes deeper.

"So how deep are these…?" she struggles for a word.

"Canals. They say they're like six inches or something. Everybody is different. It takes awhile to be able to put anything in them without it hurting."

"Like butt stuff?" Clarke questions with a grin.

Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes, "yeah, like butt stuff."

Clarke presses a kiss to Lexa's stomach.

"Can you cum from this?" Clarke questions a few minutes later.

"I can. But I don't think I'm going to right now."

"Do you want me to stop?" Clarke asks, looking into green eyes.

"We are going to be late for meeting with your mom," Lexa says, looking at the time.

"Fuck," Clarke mumbles, slumping into Lexa's neck.

"We can do this some other time baby, now that you know what I like."

"God I fucking love you," Clarke says, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too," Lexa grins, giving her a kiss.

XXX

"You're late," Abby states, standing from the table with her arms crossed.

"Overslept, you know me Mom," Clarke chuckles, pulling her mom into a hug.

Abby sighs, dropping the 'mad mom' act and hugging her baby close. She pulls back, cradling Clarke's head in her hands and looking into blue eyes.

"You're so lucky I'm not mad at you for getting knocked up," Abby laughs, pressing a kiss to her forehead before letting her go and looking at the brunette.

She glares at Lexa, then bursts out laughing, pulling Lexa into a hug.

"I can't stay mad at you," she laughs into brunette hair, then pulls away, keeping Lexa there with a firm grip on her shoulders.

"But how dare you get my daughter pregnant, Alexandra Woods. I thought that I taught you better than that!"

"Well, uh," Lexa fumbles.

"It's not her fault Ma," Clarke defends, taking Lexa's hand in hers, "Lexa didn't even know she could have children. It's a miracle it happened at all."

Abby squints her eyes, then pulls away with a grin, "I'd say so, come on, sit down and let's order."

Lexa takes a deep breath, giving Clarke's had a squeeze as they sit down.

"Oh my god! Clarke!" Abby yells, grabbing Clarke's left and looking at the ring.

"Oh yeah," Clarke chuckles, "I'm engaged."

"You don't say? When did you-"

"Last night, Lexa asked be after we found out…"

"After you found out the baby's sex?" Abby questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Abby, we found out something even more exciting," Lexa chuckles, her grip tightening on Clarke's hand.

"We're having twins. Two girls, identical," Clarke finishes, her thumb stroking the back of Lexa's hand.

"Are you for real?" Abby questions, looking between the two for some sign of joking.

"Very much so," Lexa offers a small smile.

"Oh my god, you're going to have two kids, and you're getting married? How can I help? You guys can move into my house if you need to, save on rent. You can just take your old room and the twins can have the old study and-"

"Mom! Mom, we're fine," Clarke cuts her off.

"But I could help and-"

"Abby, we really have this figured out already," Lexa chuckles.

"Are you sure? Because I could help with anything you need," Abby says.

"Mom, we're all ready for this. Yeah, we were expecting one, but you know, life. The only thing I know we'll need another of is a crib. Other than that, they can share everything else," Clarke shrugs.

"I can get a crib," Abby offers.

"I don't want a new one Mom. I'd like the one in the basement, if you're willing to part with it," Clarke says.

"Of course Clarke, I never thought you'd ask for it," Abby grins.

"Well, we weren't going to," Lexa says, "I felt like it would be using you, and I don't want us to be dependent on you, or anybody else. I mean, I don't want you to take pity on us. We can make it, even though we're young."

"I completely understand. I'm so happy that you're going to legally be my daughter. You've been a part of the family for a few years now, but I can't wait to tell everybody the good news. So when's the wedding? Are you waiting until they're born? Or are you going to try and have one soon?" Abby questions.

"Well, I mean… We haven't really talked about it yet," Lexa says, "I, personally, would like to wait until the twins are old enough to be a part of it. Well, at least the big, like wedding part, ya know?"

Clarke smiles, leaning over and giving Lexa a peck on the cheek, "I agree."

Abby nods with a grin as the waiter walks up, taking their orders.

XXX

"Oh my god, she's offering to buy us a new bed," Clarke laughs as she hangs up her coat.

"A new bed? How does that have anything to do with the babies?" Lexa questions, taking off her shoes.

"I dunno, I think she's going to ask to pay for our wedding or something soon."

"Babies? As in more than one?" a voice yells from inside the apartment, causing both women to jump.

"A wedding?" another voice questions, coming closer.

Lexa sighs, recognizing the voices and rolling her eyes as Octavia and Raven walk in from the livingroom.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Clarke questions, glaring at the women.

"Waiting for you, obviously" Raven scoffes, glaring back.

"Holy fuck, look at that rock," Octavia says, grabbing Clarke's hand to examine the ring.

"Awh, Lex, you got balls! Only took forever!" Raven grins.

"Shut up!" Lexa blushes, rolling her eyes as she walks to the living room.

"Oh yeah, and we're having twins!" she calls over her shoulder, earning gasps.

"Two girls," Clarke smiles, following her fiancée into their living room and sitting down next to her on the couch.

"That's awesome! One for each of us!" Raven fist pumps as she and Octavia follow.

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" Octavia agrees with a grin, plopping down in the chair, Raven in the other one.

"So, since you're here, movie night?" Clarke questions, earning a few 'hell yeahs' and a sigh in her ear.

"You two are on movie duty and popcorn duty, we get to cuddle," Clarke orders, standing up.

"Got it Griff."

Lexa looks up at the standing blonde with an eyebrow raised.

"Lay down, I wanna cuddle," she orders.

Lexa shakes her head, but lays down, her back flush with the back of the couch. Clarke smiles, laying on her side with her back flush to Lexa. She allows Lexa to move her hair, so she can see, then she takes her hand and rests it on her belly.

"I love you," Lexa whispers, sighing into Clarke's hair when the brunettes walk in.

"How cute," Raven gags, popping a movie in.

It only takes a few minutes into the movie for Clarke to realize that she does not enjoy Lexa being behind her. She's moving her head too much and is breathing into her ear.

"Get up!" Clarke snaps, getting up herself.

"Alright?" Lexa questions, but does as told.

"Sit at the end of the couch," she orders, which is followed immently.

"That's better," Clarke nods, laying back down and using Lexa's lap as a headrest.

Lexa relaxes, enjoying the movie and running her fingers through blonde hair.

When the movie is over Lexa makes no effort to move, even as Raven and Octavia get up.

"She's fast asleep Lex," Raven whispers, picking up the popcorn bowl.

"We'll let ourselves out, okay?" Octavia questions.

"Yeah, thanks," Lexa grins, slowly moving from under Clarke's head.

"Congrats on the twins and marriage. I know how much it means to a nerd like you," Raven teases.

"Thanks guys. We'll come over and do this at your place soon, alright?" Lexa questions.

"Sounds good kid," Octavia chuckles, pulling Lexa into a small hug, then leaving with Raven in tow.

Lexa turns, looking at her sleeping beauty. She crouches, studying the sleeping face of the mother of her children.

"How did I get so lucky?" Lexa whispers to herself, a smile breaking on her face.

She takes a deep breath, gathering the blonde in her arms and picking her up bridal style and carrying her to bed. Clarke doesn't make a noise as Lexa strips her of her socks. Lexa slide off Clarke's skirt with ease, leaving on her panties. She then takes her time, trying to keep the sleeping Clarke sleeping, taking off her shirt. With the shirt gone Lexa looks at the bra.

"Holy fuck, her boobs ARE huge," Lexa mumbles, trying to ignore the way they spill out of the cups as she takes it off.

Lexa groans as she looks the blonde over, in nothing but panties.

"Pants, she wanted pants last night," Lexa mumbles to herself, going to her own drawer and pulling out her old running sweats.

She takes her time, making sure not the rouse the sleeping blonde as she pulls them on. Then she strips herself down to nothing, climbing in bed. She lets the blonde stay on her back, curling into her side and using a breast as a pillow, looking down at the enlarged tummy.

Lexa falls asleep whispering to her daughters.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know what really pisses me off?" Clarke questions, throwing her shirt across the room with a little too much force.

"I told you already, I'm sorry about leaving the seat up. It's the first time in like two months, give me a break," Lexa says, picking up Clarke's shirt and throwing it into the hamper.

"No, I don't care about that," she scowls, trying and failing to reach the clip of her bra, "Lexa! Help."

"What's bugging you baby?" Lexa questions as she walks behind Clarke.

She unhooks her bra, letting her hands linger. Clarke sighs, leaning into the touch as Lexa begins to massage her back.

"Clarke?" she whispers into her ear before gently kissing right below it.

"Oh yeah. I'm so tired of my stomach being public property."

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Like," Clarke sighs, walking to the bed, "I mean, everybody just comes up and touches my belly. Like they expect to be able to feel them move or something. I'm only twenty weeks along! This old women I didn't even know just came up to me and touched my stomach. Just, hands on. Then, after touching me for like five minutes, she introduced herself. I'm just so tired of it!"

"I'm so sorry baby, do you want me to come and protect you from old women?" Lexa questions with a smirk, ridding herself of her clothes.

Clarke sighs, "I guess not, it's just so dumb. Like I'm not in control of my own body."

Lexa chuckles to herself, climbing into bed next to the blonde.

"I understand baby, imagine people asking what your vagina looks like," Lexa says, curling into the blonde's side and rubbing her stomach.

"How have you not killed someone?" Clarke questions, rolling to her side to look at Lexa.

"Most of the time it comes from a good place. People just want to understand. If not, they aren't worth my time anyways. Right?"

"You're so amazing," Clarke grins, stealing a kiss.

"So, are they moving?" Lexa questions, changing the subject and moving down to be level with her daughters.

"Yeah, they're kicking my side. Here," Clarke takes Lexa's hand, pressing it in gently.

"Woah," Lexa gasps, bringing her other hand to the same spot, "I mean, it's so faint, but it's there."

Clarke can't help but smile at the dopey look on Lexa's face.

"God I fucking love you," Clarke says, guiding Lexa back up her body to connect their lips.

"I love you too," Lexa sighs into the kiss.

Clarke smiles, pulling away and connecting their eyes.

"I hope they have your hair," Clarke admits.

"No, blonde hair and blue eyes are the best Clarke," Lexa argues.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes are boring Lex. Now, you're eyes are perfect. They like change to match whatever you're wearing."

"It's annoying."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Everybody loves your eyes. When you wear that green tie, like fuccckkkk."

Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes, "I love your blue eyes Clarke. They sparkle in the moonlight and in the sun. Your eyes tell as much as your mouth does."

"But your eyes are so much cooler Lexa!"

"Agree to disagree?"

"Fine. But green eyes and brown hair are perfect."

"And so are blue eyes and blonde hair."

"We need to paint their room soon," Clarke mumbles, changing the subject.

"Raven's coming over to help me Wednesday, remember?"

"I thought O was coming over?"

"O's coming over Thursday to help set up to cribs."

"Shouldn't that be switched? Raven's good at building things, not O."

"I was going to let Raven help, until she told me about how she could make it like a springboard so we wouldn't have to bend over to reach our kids."

Clarke laughs, throwing her head back. Lexa can't help but smile, imagining their daughters with the same laugh.

"I love you so much Clarke Griffin," she whispers, pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you too, Alexandra Woods," Clarke mumbles against her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you thinking?" Clarke whispers, fingers threading through dark locks as Lexa rests against her belly.

Lexa doesn't hear the question, too far into her mind. Clarke sighs, biting her bottom lip as Lexa's hand continues it's mindless drawing on her stomach. She removes her fingers, reaching for her phone. Sending Raven a message back before snapping a picture of Lexa rubbing her belly. Smirking as she posts it on Snapchat, knowing Lexa will get mad about it later, before throwing her phone to the side again.

"Lexa?" she tried again, this time getting a grunt.

"Baby, what are you thinking about? You've been zoned out for awhile now," Clarke says, watching the way Lexa sets her jaw.

"I…" Lexa bites her lip, Clarke note how she shifts her jaw as she moves to be even with Clarke.

"It's okay baby, just let me in that beautiful mind of yours," Clarke whispers, stroking her cheekbones.

Lexa nods, biting her lip again, "I just… I wonder what they would've thought about all of this," she admits.

"Who? Your parents?" she questions gently.

Lexa nods, "I mean… I didn't really like them. They didn't really like me or anything. But, ya know… They were my parents, even if Anya raised me. I just… I wonder what they would think about the fact I have daughters on the way and a beautiful woman with my ring around her finger."

Clarke nods, her thumb wiping away a stray tear.

"I wish he could've met you. He would've shown you what a father is. Taken you in like my mom has. You'd love him Lexa. So would they."

"I do love him Clarke. So will they. Death is not the end, I know him because of you."

Clarke nods, letting Lexa wipe away her tears. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and taking in the smell of Lexa.

Her eyes shoot open "Anya! You haven't told her yet!"

Green eyes stare back, just as wide, "I haven't."

"You have to! Now!" Clarke yells, shoving Lexa to her side of the bed, where her phone is plugged in.

"I am! I'm texting her right now!" Lexa yells back, typing as fast as she can.

The reply is instant, which earns a grin from Lexa as she texts her childhood friend more.

"I can't believe you haven't told her," Clarke huffs, rolling out of bed to start her day.

"I've been busy!" she counters.

"It's been like five months Lexa!" she yells from the bathroom.

"It's been busy," she mumbles, mainly to herself as she texts.

"Just because she lives on the other side of the world doesn't mean you two can't talk," Clarke says, going to the closet.

"We forget!" Lexa rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry we aren't up each other's asses all the time."

Clarke stops, turning to look at the younger girl on the bed. Lexa gulps, biting her bottom lip and losing the staring contest in favor of the floor.

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Good."

"Raven is coming over, she's going to baby proof. I'm getting in the shower, play nice," Clarke orders, walking over to Lexa.

"Is that an order?" Lexa questions, a brow raised.

"Yes. If you're good we'll go get something to eat from that cafe you like, alright?"

"Clarke, no coffee, remember?"

"I know, it's for you," she shrugs, giving Lexa a peck as the doorbell rings.

"Urg," Lexa mumbles as Clarke saunters away with way too much sexiness for being five months pregnant.

"I'm here and slightly queer!" Raven yells as she lets herself in, "I hope you're decent!"

Clarke laughs from the bathroom as Lexa finally gets out of bed and goes to greet their guest.

"Lex! Look at this! It's a racoon that wraps on the door so it doesn't close," Raven says, pulling it out of a bag.

"That cute," Lexa smiles, walking to take a seat next to the brunette.

"I got all the shit Lex," Raven grins, adding in a wink for good measure.

Raven takes her time pulling each object out of her black bag, explaining what exactly it is to Lexa and how to use it. Lexa listens, learning how to use each object and readying herself for the real deal.

"Lexa?" Clarke calls from the bedroom.

Raven laughs as Lexa almost trips over her feet in her dash to Clarke.

"Yeah?" she questions from the doorway, slightly out of breath.

"Help me snap this. I can't reach," Clarke says, holding a bra over her chest.

"Do we need to go get another one?" Lexa questions, snapping the bra into place.

"I dunno. It might just be because I can't reach my fucking back anymore," Clarke complains, throwing on a tee shirt.

"I do know that these shoes are getting too tight though, so we might have to go shopping for those soon," she says, barely shoving her foot into a pair of slides.

"Do you want to do that instead?" Lexa questions.

"No. I want to treat you today," she whines.

"Okay baby, let's go then," she says with a grin.

Clarke rolls her eyes at the grin, but pulls her down for a kiss anyways, leading the way to the door.

"Raven, I'm taking Lexa on a date. Don't be here when we get back, alright?" Clarke yells, putting on a coat.

"Alright, I'll have this all done in half an hour tops," Raven yells back from the kitchen where she is putting locks on the cabinets.

XXX

"This is nice Clarke, thank you," Lexa says, stealing a kiss.

"Anything for you babe," Clarke winks, then laughs before stealing another kiss.

"Are you almost out? Want some more?" Lexa questions, having noticed how far Clarke is tipping her cup to get some hot chocolate.

"Yes please," she gives Lexa a huge smile, which makes Lexa blush as she goes to the counter.

"She'll leave you, you know?" somebody whispers.

Lexa turns, raising an eyebrow at the woman, "excuse me?"

"Your girl. She'll leave as soon as her boy toy comes back. Been there a few times myself," the woman laughs.

"I think you need to mind your own business lady," Lexa scoffs, turning to walk away.

The woman grabs her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Lexa takes a deep breath, readying herself for whatever is about to happen.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Clarke yells, rushing to the women faster than either had thought she'd be able to move.

Lexa shrugs out of the woman's grasp, "Clarke it's fine-"

Clarke ignores the brunette, stepping in between her and the stranger. Blue eyes burn into the brown ones, widened in surprise.

"You lay a fucking finger on her again and I will end you," Clarke growls.

"Clarke, come on," Lexa says, pulling on her arm to end the scene.

The blonde scowls, but allows Lexa to pull her away. Her brows furrow when Lexa doesn't stop at the counter.

"Lexa? Where are we going?" Clarke questions, falling in step with the brunette.

"Home."

"What? Why? We were having a good-"

Lexa growls, ending whatever was about to come out of Clarke's mouth.

Clarke bites her bottom lip, not used to the order but going with it. She's silent on the way home, which would scare her but Lexa is holding her hand so it must not be that bad? Maybe?

Lexa throws open the door, ripping off her coat as Clarke watches her. Lexa turns on her heel, her sights set on Clarke. They both hear the whimper Clarke lets out at the look in Lexa's eyes.

"Fuck that was so hot," Lexa mumbles, her eyes taking in the blonde.

One blink. Two. Like a springboard, Lexa pounces on her. Clarke stumbles backwards, but Lexa guides her to the wall. As much as she can with the huge belly between them, Lexa pushes Clarke against the wall as their mouths meet. Lexa curves her body expertly to fit Clarkes, one hand on the wall and one groping Clarke's breast.

"Fuck," Clarke moans when Lexa tweaks her nipple.

"You're so fucking hot," Lexa mumbles, trailing her kisses down her pale neck, leaving a few nips here and there.

She skips her breasts, eager to taste Clarke. Lexa's knees hit the ground and she lifts Clarke's shirt up to press a kiss to the stretch marks. Her hands find Clarke's hips, fingers slipping inside the fabric, ready to pull down.

"Wait!" Clarke yells, stopping Lexa's heart and hands.

"What? Did I hurt you? I'm so sor-"

"No, baby. I just, my feet hurt. I need to sit down. Can we, maybe move this to the couch?"

"We can go to the bed if you want Clarke," Lexa says, standing up and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"No. The bed is for old people Lex. We're young enough for the couch," she says, taking Lexa's hand in hers and leading them to the couch.

"Whatever you want baby," Lexa whispers with a smirk she kneels by the blonde. Lexa spreads her legs, pressing gentle kisses to her thighs, loving the noises Clarke makes as she gets closer and closer.

"How many fingers?" Lexa questions before giving her a long lick.

"Two," she moans, arching at the contact.

"No moving Clarke, or I stop and we go to bed. Got it?"

Lexa grins at the shiver that goes through Clarke before getting back to work with her mouth. She knows Clarke's body better than her own, slowly spelling out her name with her tongue before sliding a finger into Clarke.

"Fuck, your fingers are magic," Clarke mumbles.

Lexa chuckles, curling her finger to touch the rough spot inside the blonde while adding another finger. Clarke's hips start moving, so Lexa's free hand holds her down as she brings the girl closer.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Clarke moans, throwing her head back.

The door swings open and green eyes snap to it, connecting with Octavia's.

"Lexa I swear to god if you stop I will kill you!" Clarke says, her hand pulling Lexa back to her work.

"O, leave." she orders through a moan.

The door closes and Lexa goes back to work. She curls her fingers each time they slide into Clarke. It's not rough, but it's no longer gentle.

Clarke's thighs make good earmuffs for Lexa as she comes, then her body goes limp. Lexa grins, placing a kiss to her thigh before standing. She smiles when she realizes Clarke is completely knocked out.

"Hot and cute at the same time," she mumbles, ignoring the throbbing in her pants as she picks Clarke up and moves her to bed.

Lexa bites her lip, trying to decide if it'd be better to take off Clarke's shirt and bra so she could be completely naked, or put on her pants so she'd be clothed, or to leave her as she is. She sighs, giving up and going to the bathroom.. She returns, looking at the time. It's only three, they shouldn't be napping. One look at the blonde in bed answers her silent question.

"Fuck it," she mumbles, climbing into bed behind her. She undoes Clarke's bra, but doesn't remove it, curling herself to fit Clarke's back.

"I love you," she sighs into her shoulder, her hand on her belly, feeling their daughters moving as she drifts off.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck," Clarke yelps as her hip connects with the side of the couch.

"You okay there Griff?" Raven questions, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Peachy," blue eyes roll, continuing on her way to the kitchen.

"You sound like you need laid," Raven comments, turning back to the TV.

"Shit!" Clarke squeaks, running into the doorframe.

"Griff? Have you been drinking?"

"Fuck off Reyes, you try being five-hundred pounds all of the sud-FUCK!"

Raven tries to hold it in, but a laugh escapes.

"Are you laughing at me?" Clarke yells from the kitchen.

"Yes, I am," she taunts with a laugh.

"I'm going to fucking kill-Fuck," Clarke runs into the doorframe.

Raven doesn't attempt to contain her cackling as the blonde bumps into the few objects between them with a string of cuss words.

"Now wait a second!" Raven yells, moving to stand on the couch in hopes of escaping the blonde.

"I'm going to-" the doorbell interrupts her threat, Raven jumping off the back of the couch to answer the door.

"Mommy," Raven grins, offering Abby a wink as she rolls her eyes.

"That's just wrong," Clarke growls as Abby walks in.

"Not my fault your mom still has it," she laughs.

"Thank you dear," Abby laughs, walking into the apartment carrying a few bags of food, heading to the kitchen

Clarke rolls her eyes, ignoring Raven's snickers as she follows her mom.

"Fuck," she curses as she hits her hip on the side of a chair.

Abby's motherly instincts take over as soon as she hears a sound of pain from her baby.

"Clarke, darling are you alright?" she questions, ignoring the sound of Raven laughing in the livingroom.

"I'm fine," she groans, her hand pressing on her forming bruise.

"It's hilarious Mama G, she's like a pinball, she hits everything on her way," Raven laughs, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water.

"I don't fucking understand why," Clarke growls, sitting on the chair and letting Abby take over preparing dinner.

"Baby, you're pregnant. You've got two lives inside of you that are gaining a lot of weight every week. They're pulling your whole center of balance off. The last three months with you I'd walk into everything and couldn't even stand up by myself."

"I didn't realize I wouldn't be able to walk straight," Clarke huffs, crossing her arms like a five year old.

"You know what you can still do though?" Abby questions, pulling a pamphlet out of her bag.

Across the top in cursive letters it reads _Thirty Sex Positions For Your Third Trimester_.

"Mom!" Clarke groans, face palming.

"Mama G's got it," Raven winks, earning a laugh out of the older woman.

"God you'll kill Lexa if she sees this!" Clarke says, hiding it in the closest drawer.

"I just thought that you'd like to know the safest way to keep being intimate while being safe with the babies," Abby says, going back to chopping vegetables.

"Mom!" Clarke blushes, "You of all people should know that we aren't traditional when it comes to that."

"Well you got pregnant, didn't you? She has to like some type of traditional sex for that to happen."

"No. She was drunk when that happened. We don't do that kind of stuff. Not that I should have to talk to you about any of this," Clarke mumbles, a shade of red.

"I like to be in the loop. We both know how much you enjoy sex. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"True that! You guess seem to be having plenty of sex anyways. At least that's what O said," Raven laughs.

"What?" Abby questions.

"O walked in on Lexa going down on me," Clarke informs.

Abby nods, "it happens. Remember when you walked in on your-"

"Yes." Clarke cuts her off.

Abby chuckles, pulling out a pan and setting it on the stove. They hear the front door open.

"Clarke?" Lexa calls as she walks into the apartment.

"We're in the kitchen baby," Clarke yells back.

"Hello," Lexa greets the guests with a smile, walking to the seated Clarke.

Clarke turns her head towards her lover, offering a smile. Lexa steals a kiss as her hand caresses her stomach, causing Clarke's heart to melt.

"Hey beautiful," Lexa mumbles, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'm going to change then I'll be out, okay?"

"Okay baby," Clarke grins, soaking in the love.

"Gag me with a spoon. I can't deal with the love fest. Abby, wanna come make out at the bar?" Raven winks.

"As tempting as that sounds Raven, I've already promised my company to my daughter tonight."

"I can be your daughter and you can be my mommy Mama G, anything you want," Raven teases.

"Get out," Clarke laughs, pushing Raven towards the door.

"Alright," she laughs, "I'll see you guys soon, love ya."

"Love you too," Clarke yells.

"Bye Raven!" Lexa yells from the bedroom.

"Call me later," Abby jokes, earning a cackle from Raven before the door shuts.

XXX

"So Clarke, honey," Abby begins from her spot washing up the dishes.

"Yes mother?" Clarke questions from the bar stool.

"I was wondering if you've decided on how you're going to deliver the twins."

"What do you mean?" Lexa questions, drying the plate handed to her.

"Well Clarke's a first time mother, which is hard enough, but she's having twins. I couldn't even deliver Clarke naturally. I was wondering if you have thought about having a C-section?"

"I don't know Ma. I don't really want the scar to be honest."

"Chicks dig scars," Lexa winks.

Abby laughs, "I mean it's up to you dear, I just want you to realize how it may not be a choice when the time comes."

"I want to try it naturally, unless there's complications, ya know?" Clarke says.

"Alright," Abby nods, handing the last dish to Lexa, right as her pager starts to beep.

"Perfect timing," Lexa chuckles, leaning in as Abby presses a kiss to her cheek.

"That it is," Abby agrees, pressing a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"Bye Mom, I love you," Clarke says as Abby gathers her purse.

"I love you both, gotta run," she says, rushing to the door.

"Love ya Abby!" Lexa yells, putting up the last dish as the door slams closed.

Clarke sighs, slumping over the counter dramatically. Lexa laughs, rinsing out the sink before walking to be in front of her fiancée.

"How was your day off baby?" Lexa asks, her fingers trailing the inside of Clarke's wrist.

"I found out I can't walk straight anymore. Raven was laughing at me because I bumped into every piece of furniture we have in like five minutes. I love being pregnant, but I wish I could do it with the extra weight. Anyways, how was work?"

"Would be better if you were there with me," Lexa mumbles, carressing Clarke's wrist.

"Boring?"

"No. I just miss you," she trails up Clarke's arm, over the faint scars.

"Are you having a bad day?" Clarke questions, noting how Lexa seems more interested in her scars than usual.

"No. I'm having a good day," Lexa mumbles, leaning down and kissing the scars.

"What do you want to do?" Clarke questions, closing her eyes to enjoy the soft feeling of Lexa's lips against the inside of her arm.

"Can we try that thing again?"

"Really?" Clarke questions, looking at green eyes from confirmation.

"Yeah," Lexa smiles, taking Clarke's hand in hers.

XXX

"Fuck," Lexa moans as Clarke slides her finger into her.

"Just like you do with me?" Clarke questions, pulling her finger and pushing it back in.

"Yeah, just slower. I'm not wet like you are," Lexa groans, her eyes rolling back as Clarke pushes back in.

"Maybe I can fix that?" Clarke mumbles, removing her finger from Lexa and putting it inside herself.

"Jesus," Lexa groans at the sight.

"You can just call me Clarke, baby," she chuckles, removing the finger from herself and entering Lexa again.

"Clarke," Lexa moans.

"You like it, don't you?" Clarke rasps, slowly gaining speed.

Lexa groans, her hips moving on their own.

Clarke grins, enjoying the sounds of pleasure spilling from her lover. Sounds she hasn't heard before. They're quiet, making them that much more precious. Clarke places a hand on the side of Lexa's head, moving to hover over her.

"Sorry!" Clarke yelps as she falls on top of Lexa, having overestimated the strength of her arm to hold her body up in that position.

"I'm so sorry, you were close too, weren't you?" Clarke questions from the nook of Lexa's neck.

"Are you? Crying?" Clarke questions, as Lexa's body is shaking, "Lexa?" she uses both arms to push up to look down at the brunette.

"I fucking love you," Lexa laughs, having attempted to hold in her laughter and failed. Her laugh fills the room with joy.

"Hey! I was trying to be sexy!" Clarke scolds, but Lexa's laughter is contagious.

After a few minutes of laughter it simmers down, ending with Clarke half on top of Lexa.

"Wanna try again?" Clarke whispers in her ear, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I came already, but yeah."

"Wait, you came?" Clarke questions, looking down at Lexa's womanhood, "I don't see any…"

"I don't cum like that anymore. I cum like you do, like," Lexa takes Clarke's hand in hers, leading down to her center.

"It's wet," Clarke mumbles.

"Like you," Lexa states.

"But that night, it wasn't like this. It was…"

"The more orgasms I have, the less wet it is."

Clarke raises an eyebrow, "so you came before we had sex that night?"

Lexa blushes, "maybe…"

Clarke laughs, "you're such a lesbian! Cumming in your pants before we even did anything," she presses a kiss to Lexa's jawline.

"Like you didn't."

"I did, but your mouth was on the other side of them, so I don't think that counts."

"I could make you."

"Yeah. Yeah you could," Clarke agrees, sliding her hand down to Lexa's entrance.

"Fuck baby," Lexa moans as a finger enters her.

XXX

"Clarke!" Lexa yells from the bathroom.

"What?" Clarke questions, looking towards the bathroom from her spot on the bed.

"What the hell is this?" Lexa questions, coming out of the bathroom and pointing to the left side of her neck, which is covered in different shades of purple, her true skin color only in patches.

"Looks like my thighs after our first time," Clarke shrugs.

"Clarke! I can't go out like this, people will see," Lexa scolds.

"Then don't go out," Clarke grins.

"Clarke, I'm serious!" Lexa sighs, walking over to Clarke, "I look like I got-"

"Some game," Clarke interrupts, grabbing Lexa's hips.

"Clarke," Lexa whines.

"Lexxxaaaaa," Clarke mocks, pulling Lexa close.

"We aren't going to be that couple that spends a whole week having sex and doing nothing else," Lexa sighs.

"Why not," Clarke questions, her body molding to the back of Lexa's.

"It's tacky," Lexa moans as Clarke presses a kiss to the uninjured side of her neck.

"Is it?" Clarke questions, her hand cupping Lexa's breast, over her dress shirt.

" **Clarke."**

"Okay," Clarke sighs, releasing Lexa, "I've got some concealer that's about your tone."

"Thank you," Lexa grins, following her to the bathroom.

"Here," Clarke hands her the makeup.

"Can you help me?" Lexa questions, looking at the circle in her hands.

"Really?" Clarke questions, "It's just concealer."

"Yeah," Lexa blushes, "I don't know how to do my makeup."

"Wait, really?" Clarke takes the powder foundation from her.

"Yeah. I never got the appeal. I made Anya do mine before I passed, but since I got top surgery, I haven't felt the need." she shrugs.

"At all?"

"Not really."

"If you ever do, I could teach you," Clarke mumbles, already applying the foundation onto Lexa's neck.

"I don't feel the need anymore. You make me feel beautiful."


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa slowly opens the door, aware of the time. Green eyes survey the apartment as she slips off her shoes. She drops her gym bag on the couch as she attempts not to slide down the hallway towards their bedroom. Quietly she pulls off her shirt, throwing it in the pile by the door and walking to the bed, leaning over to press a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"Lex?" Clarke whispers.

"I didn't mean to wake you baby, I've still gotta shower," Lexa whispers, pushing herself up.

"Mmm, no. You smell good," she mumbles, latching on to Lexa's arm.

"I smell like sweat babe," Lexa mumbles again, slowly moving onto the bed.

"Good," Clarke mumbles, shifting to her side.

"You like my sweat?" she questions, relaxing under the feel of Clarke's stomach on her thigh.

"Baby?" Lexa questions, looking down to find Clarke already asleep again.

She smiles to herself, her hand rubbing Clarke's stomach and pressing a kiss to her forehead again, before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Clarke groans as she wake up, nuzzling back into Lexa´s neck to escape the outside world. She smirks when Lexa lets out an almost purr, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Clarke lifts her head up slightly, surveying her lover's body. Then, the smell hits her.

"Lexa!" she exclaims, pushing her away.

"I'm up!" Lexa yells, falling out of the bed and onto her ass, letting out a high pitched yelp.

"Go get in the shower, you fuckin stink!" Clarke yells, blue eyes burning.

Green eyes widen, realizing what's going on.

"Clarke, baby," Lexa soothes, standing up.

"I don't want to hear it Lexa! I gave you one rule last night when you decided you needed to go and work out last night. You didn't do it, so go!"

Lexa sighs, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Stupid fucking hormones," she mumbles, rolling her eyes as she turns on the shower.

* * *

"Clarke," Lexa sighs, sitting down next to the silent blonde on the couch.

Clarke doesn't answer, chomping away on her nacho cheese chips and strawberry ice cream.

"Clarke I tried to take a shower last night, you stopped me."

"I stopped you?" Clarke questions, turning towards Lexa with a harsh scowl.

Green eyes widen, a squeak leaving her body before she can attempt to stop it.

Blue eyes soften, a sigh leaving the blonde and the anger disappearing from her frame, "Lexa, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Clarke," Lexa states, opening her arms towards the blonde.

Clarke sinks into Lexa's body, hot tears escaping and flowing onto the side of Lexa's neck.

"I'm sorry Lex. I just, I'm so mad all the time. And I'm sad and then I'm horny and I just… I'm so tired of this. I just want them to be here already. I don't know-"

"Shh, we've got this Clarke," Lexa soothes, rubbing the blonde's back, "Raven is coming over tomorrow to help paint the girls room. O is coming over the next day to set up the cribs. Your mom is bringing over the cribs this weekend. We've got this baby. We're good, alright?"

.

.

.

"Clarke?"

.

.

.

Lexa smiles, looking at the time. They have no plans, so she nuzzles into blonde hair and allows herself to go back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Clarke," Lexa whispers, gently pushing blonde hair behind her ear.

Lexa grins are she watches as Clarke's eyelids flutter as she begins to wake up, blinking rapidly, then reveling brilliant blue eyes.

"You've gotta get ready for work, my queen," Lexa whispers, her fingers gently tracing Clarke's jawline.

"What, no good morning?" Clarke jokes with a grin, her hand finding it's place in Lexa's hair, playing with the baby curls at the nape of her neck.

"You don't have that much time for a good morning," Lexa mumbles, pressing a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"I always have time for you," Clarke states, pulling Lexa close and kissing her.

Lexa sighs into the kiss, allowing herself to fall even deeper in love.

"I love you," she mumbles when they break apart.

"I love you," Clarke mumbles, staring up into green eyes.

"You've got to get dressed," Lexa states, rolling out of bed.

"I don't wanna!" Clarke whines.

"Blue or black scrubs today?" Lexa questions from the closet.

"None! I'm going naked."

"Black it is," Lexa mumbles, grabbing it off the hanger.

"Are you choosing your own underwear today? Or am I?" Lexa questions, opening the dresser drawer.

"I can only fit into the black bra anymore," Clarke answers, letting out a moan as she stretches.

"Black bra it is," Lexa mumbles, grabbing the bra and a pair of light blue panties that match Clarke's eyes.

"God, I feel like I'm thirteen again," Clarke mumbles as she stands up.

"How so?" Lexa questions, turning towards Clarke, stopping in her tracks as her eyes travel the body of her lover.

"I'm fat, like I was when I was thirteen. Although this time I have a real reason," Clarke shrugs, reaching up, unintentionally showcasing her nude breasts.

"Clarke," Lexa breathes, drawing blue eyes to her.

Clarke smirks, her eyes trailing down Lexa's body, then slowly back up.

"Fat pregnant women do it for you?" Clarke laughs, walking over to the stunned brunette.

"No," she whispers, eyes never leaving blue, "you do it for me."

Clarke's smirk turns into a real smile, her hand reaching up to stroke Lexa's baby curls, "I'm so in love with you," she confesses.

Lexa grins, dropping to her knees, holding open the bright blue underwear, "step in," she orders.

Clarke laughs, putting her hands on strong shoulders to steady herself as she steps into the garment. Lexa stands, pulling the underwear up with ease as Clarke's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful," Lexa whispers, stealing a kiss.

"You are probably the only person who could ever make me feel this beautiful at this weight, Lex."

"You are beautiful, no matter what weight Clarke. Arms up, gotta put on the bra."

Clarke puts her arms through the bra, melting into Lexa's arms, so Lexa can clip it together.

"You have tomorrow off, right?" Lexa questions, clipping it together, her hands rubbing Clarke's back, enjoying the warmth.

"I'm on call," Clarke moans as Lexa works out a knot.

"Well I was think that I could take you to go get some new bras. It seems to be getting harder and harder to put these on."

"Okay," Clarke mumbles, pressing a kiss to Lexa's neck.

"Clarke, you need to get going," Lexa mumbles, trying to ignore the growing feelings in her womanhood.

Clarke sighs, allowing Lexa to pull away to go to get her scrubs from the top of the dresser.

Clarke grins to herself, realizing she has twenty minutes to get ready and grabbing a hair tie from the night stand.

"Alright, I got you the black-" Lexa squeals when she is suddenly pushed into the dresser, Clarke attacking her lips.

A moan escapes when Clarke cups Lexa's breasts over her shirt, her other hand slowly moving down Lexa's stomach, giving her time to object. Clarke pulls away, enjoying the look of pure bliss on Lexa's face, her eyes still closed and mouth slightly parted. She waits until green eyes flutter open, pupils expanded, as if she were high, before winking and tying up her hair in a smooth motion, dropping to her knees.

"Fuck," Lexa mumbles, maintaining eye contact with Clarke as her womanhood is freed from its confines.

"You're such a good girl," Clarke praises, earning a moan as she slides a finger into Lexa.

Lexa watches, mouth open in awe as Clarke's finger disappers inside her.

"Can I use my tongue?" Clarke questions, looking up through her long lashes.

"Fuck," Lexa whispers, slightly nodding.

She lets out a moan as Clarke replaces her finger with her tongue, creating an even better feeling. Blue eyes lock onto green through long lashes as Clarke adds more pressure.

"Oh baby, yes," Lexa moans as Clarke speeds up, her hand finding Lex's other canal and easing in.

"Fuck, Clarke," Lexa mumbles, her hand coming down to rest in blonde hair.

Clarke lets out a small moan, knowing the vibrations will transfer to Lexa.

"Shit," Lexa whispers, feeling her womanhood throb.

"Come on baby," Clarke mumbles, doubling her efforts, as time is ticking away.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Lexa repeats, getting higher and higher pitched, her other hand coming down to tangle in blonde hair. Then she freezes for a few seconds, before sighing.

"Fuck," Lexa mumbles, looking down at Clarke.

Blue eyes find hers. Clarke smirks, knowing what a vision she is. She winks at Lexa before standing back up, leaving her panties around her thighs.

"You are so cute," Clarke giggles at Lexa, who is leaning against the dresser with her mouth parted still.

"I… I uh…" Lexa mumbles, watching as Clarke takes out her ponytail, shaking her hair out.

"I bet you weren't expecting that," Clarke states, grabbing her shirt and slipping it on.

"N-no, I wasn't," Lexa mumbles, snapping into action, and dropping to her knees.

"Here, help me put these on," Clarke mumbles, throwing her pants down, hitting Lexa in the face.

"Hey!" Lexa yelps, causing Clarke to let out a loud laugh.

Lexa lets out her own laugh, leaning back against the dresser. Clarke smiles down at her, her hand coming down to cup Lexa's face. Lexa stops laughing but the smile doesn't leave, leaning into Clarke's touch.

"I love you so much," Clarke states, her thumb brushing over Lexa's cheek.

Lexa smiles, an idea forming.

"Lexa don't-" Clarke is cut off by her own laughter as Lexa reaches up and starts tickling Clarke's side.

"Lexa! Stop!" Clarke gasps in between laughter, causing Lexa to let out her own.

Clarke falls to her knees, Lexa folding her body to allow herself room to continue tickling Clarke and break her fall. Clarke falls the rest of the way, letting out a squeal when Lexa doesn't let up, turning so she's on her back. Lexa laughs, pulling Clarke close and pressing kisses to Clarke's neck. Slowly Clarke stops laughing and Lexa just breaths in her scent from her neck. Clarke runs a hand through Lexa's wild curls, enjoying the kisses being pressed against her neck. She sighs, causing Lexa to pull away and look at her, silently asking.

"I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now," Clarke mumbles, looking into green eyes.

"Yeah. You need to go," Lexa states, but doesn't attempt to move.

Clarke sighs again, pressing a kiss to the top of Lexa's head, the grabbing her pants from under the dresser.

"Here, let me," Lexa mumbles, grabbing the pants and moving so she is on her knees by Clarke's feet.

"You're too good to me," Clarke says as Lexa slowly drags the pants up each of her legs.

"Nonsense," she mumbles, "up."

Clarke grunts and raises up, allowing Lexa to pull the pants over her butt.

"You're going to have to help me get up Lex," Clarke says as Lexa stands up.

Lexa hold out her hands, Clarke takes them and Lexa pulls her up. Still holding her hands, Lexa steps closer and leads Clarke's hands to around her midsection before releasing them an wrapping hers around Clarke's shoulders.

"I love you too baby," Lexa whispers, pressing a kiss to Clarke's temple.

"I'll be home by nine, call Anya and make sure she hasn't changed her plans," Clarke says, stepping away.

"Raven is going to help me paint today, remember?"

"Yeah, just have it done before I get home. The smell might make me sick," Clarke mumbles, walking to the hallway, grabbing her keys from the table.

"Hey," Lexa whispers from the doorway.

Clarke smiles, walking back to stand in front of Lexa.

"I love you. I'll see you tonight," Clarke whispers, pressing a kiss to pink lips.

"I love you. I'll see you later," Lexa whispers against her lips, sighing as Clarke pulls away.

"Don't forget to call Anya," Clarke says over her shoulder, opening the door.

"I won't baby," Lexa mumbles, letting out a sigh as the door closes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Seven Hours Until Clarke Gets Off**_

"Hey," Lexa greets, opening the door to Octavia.

"Hey, Raven said you just got done?" Octavia questions, walking in.

"Yeah, I want to surprise Clarke with the cribs today too."

"And you didn't have Ray help you because?"

"She talked of a springboard, I don't have time to deal with trying to dull her crazy, you want a beer?"

"No, I think we're going to need all of our brains' on this one Lex," Octavia states, ripping the tape off the box.

"My cousin Lincoln is going to be bringing the other crib by soon. We need two, so let's get to work," Lexa states, opening the box the rest of the way.

"Fuck dude. Fuck," Octavia mumbles at the array of wood, screws, paper, and unidentifiable strips of metal.

"Come on O, for Clarke," Lexa pats her back, picking up the paper, "fuck, it's spanish."

"Other side."

Lexa flips it to the other side, finding the English and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Fucking lawyers," Octavia mumbles, setting out remove everything from the box.

* * *

 _ **Five Hours Until Clarke Gets Off**_

"Lex."

"Hmm?" Lexa hums, not looking up from the diagram.

"Someone has been banging on the door for the past five minutes, should I let them in?"

"Oh shit," Lexa jumps up, running to the door, revealing one very muscular man barely holding onto a crib.

"This thing is fucking heavy, help or move," he rasps out.

"Sorry," Lexa mumbles, grabbing the bars and helping him.

"Lexa, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he questions, flashing Octavia an easy smile as they shuffle past her on the way to the nursery.

"That's O, Clarke's friend. O, my cousin Lincoln," Lexa grunts, setting down the crib.

"Octavia, to be formal," she interrupts, offering her hand.

Lexa stops paying attention to them, going back to studying the diagram.

"You need some help Lex?" Lincoln questions, looking over to the pile of wood, the four posts standing up, but nothing connected.

"No. I've got this," Lexa states, voice stronger than she is.

"Alright, you need help, call me, and I hope you'll call me anyways," Lincoln grins, sending Octavia a wink.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Until Clarke Gets Off**_

"I fucking can't do this!" Lexa sobs, throwing a piece of wood into the pile.

"Hey, hey, hey," Octavia soothes, pulling Lexa into a hug.

"I can't even build a fucking crib for my children to sleep in O!" Lexa sobs into her shoulder.

"That's what friends are for, okay? I'm going to call Raven, and she'll have this thing figured out in like twenty minutes, alright?"

Lexa nods, backing off Octavia and wiping her tears.

"I'll call her, you just wait."

"Alright."

* * *

 _ **Thirty Minutes Until Clarke Gets Off**_

"I'm here, slightly queer," Raven announces herself.

"Thank god," Octavia sighs, walking out to meet her, "I've got a hot date waiting on me. Please get it done, thanks babe," she presses a kiss to Raven's cheek, passing by her and out the door.

"Thank you for coming over," Lexa mumbles, looking at the floor.

"Hey, no more long faces, Raven is here to make this work fly by. You stay out here, get ready for your wife and I'll handle the crib."

"She's not my-"

"Whatever, point is, don't disturb me," Raven cuts her off, going to the room and closing the door.

"Oh. Okay then," Lexa sighs, looking at her hands and noting the paint, "I'm going to jump in the shower Ray," she shouts before walking to her bedroom to grab clothes.

* * *

 _ **Clarke Is Off**_

"Where is she?" Lexa questions, looking at her watch.

"She just got off five minutes ago, calm your tits. You've got everything done and it's good. I'm going to head out and see if I can't catch up with O and her date, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever," Lexa mumbles, pacing.

"Your wife will love it," Raven calls over her shoulder, walking out the door.

"Her wife?" Clarke questions, about five feet away.

"You, duh," Raven laughs, pulling Clarke into a hug.

"Love what?"

"The fact she spent like eight hours trying to put a crib together."

"She did?" Clarke questions, a smile playing over her features.

"Yeah, her and O spent like eight hours trying to figure it out, but lucky for you and your children, I exist. The crib is extra sturdy, so if someday you big ole gays decide to sleep in the crib with your children, it won't break," Raven gloats.

"So Lexa and Octavia spent eight hours together? Alone?" Clarke question, her smile gone.

"Well yeah, they were trying to figure out the-"

"Thanks for the help Raven," Clarke states, walking past her.

"Thank god that is not my problem," Raven mumbles, shaking her head as she leaves.

"Hey baby," Lexa greets, leaning in to kiss Clarke hello, but Clarke turns her head, making the kiss land on her cheek.

"You okay babe?" Lexa questions, taking Clarke's purse.

"I'm fine," she states, walking directly to the bedroom.

"So, how was work?" Lexa questions, following Clarke like a lost puppy.

"It was _fine_ ," Clarke snaps, stepping out of her pants.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you," she says, gently placing her hand on Clarke's back.

"What? That you spent eight hours _fucking_ Octavia?" Clarke bites, twirling to face Lexa.

"What?!" Lexa yelps, backing away, hands up.

"Yeah, Raven told me about how you spend eight hours," Clarke puts up air quotations, "building the crib."

Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes, crossing her arms and leaning against the dresser.

"You're a fucking lawyer Lexa. You know how to build a crib, yet you spent the whole time fucking O instead! Then you called Raven to try to cover for you? Right? Or was she here the whole time too? Did you fuck her too?" Clarke yells.

Lexa makes eye contact, "are you done?"

Clarke huffs, anger visible in her eyes, "I fucking guess I am."

"Alright," Lexa talks in her soft tone, almost a whisper.

She takes Clarke's hand in hers, leading her to the bed. Clarke sits without a word, tension already visibly lessening. Lexa drops to her knees, both hands tangling in Clarke's, looking up into brilliant blue eyes.

"I love you Clarke, okay? I'm not good at building things. I'm going to be a lawyer, you'd think I'd be able to figure out how to put some screws in some holes, no pun intended," she grins when Clarke lets out a wet chuckles, tears already running down her face, "I tried for hours, until I was in tears myself. Octavia was there, she pulled me aside and told me to just let Raven help. So she called Raven, and she ran off to go meet a date. Okay? I'm yours Clarke. You know that. I know you know that, which is why I'm not mad at you for accusing me of cheating okay?"

Clarke sobs, grabbing the sides of Lexa's face and pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry baby. I'm just going crazy. I come home to you and you're… God you are so fucking perfect and I can't believe that you don't want anything else. Octavia, god she's fucking hot. And Raven is too. And I know that they'd love to, and it just makes me fucking crazy."

"Wait, they want to fuck me?" Lexa questions, "That's fucking weird because last time I checked, they were telling me to go wait for my wife," she rubs her nose on the side of Clarke's.

"When did they start doing that anyways?" Clarke laughs.

"Who knows, but I love the idea of you being my wife," Lexa mumbles.

"Me too," Clarke confesses.

"Alright, so are we good?" Lexa question.

"Yes baby," Clarke gives her a kiss.

"Good, because this is killing my knees," Lexa laughs, standing up.

"Come here," Clarke laughs, pulling Lexa on top of her.

"I love you so much," Lexa mumbles, brushing blonde hair out of her face.

"Crazy and all?"

"Crazy and all," Lexa nods, giving her another kiss.

"Good, because you're stuck here forever," Clarke mumbles, burying her face in Lexa's neck.

"Can I atleast get undressed?"

"Nope, you can move me so we aren't half off the bed though."

Lexa laughs, moving off Clarke, allowing her to shimmy so she's laying down, then straddling her hips again, pushing her shirt up to reveal her swollen stomach.

"Goodnight my loves," Lexa whispers into her skin, pressing a kiss to each side of her stomach, then rolling to the other side of Clarke.

"I love you," Lexa whispers, pressing a kiss to Clarke's collarbone.

"God, you're such a sap babe," Clarke laughs, running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"Did they really say they wanted to fuck me?"

Clarke laughs at the confused look on Lexa's face, "Baby, you're hot"

"So are you."

"Yeah, and they'd love to fuck me too."

"Who wouldn't though?"

Clarke chuckles, pressing a kiss to Lexa's forehead.

"Clarke?" Lexa mumbles when Clarke doesn't move.

She pulls back, looking at Clarke, who is fast asleep.

"Alright, here we go," Lexa mumbles to herself, sitting up.

She gently forces Clarke's limp body into the sitting position, sitting behind her and pulling her shirt off, then her bra.

"Perfect," Lexa mumbles, pulling off her own shirt and bra and laying down next to her, one hand on her stomach, one in her hair.

"I love you, crazy and all," Lexa mumbles before falling asleep herself.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you have to get fitted?" Lexa questions, her hand firmly gripping Clarke's.

"Just because you can magically find the perfect bra doesn't mean I can. I need help finding the right one."

"I can help you find the right one."

Clarke rolls her eyes, "I don't want to model every single bra in the store. Plus, if it were up to you, I'd be wearing one that's a size smaller all the time."

"You look good in the ones you have now, sue me," Lexa rolls her eyes.

"They aren't comfortable. So yes. Some random person is going to size me. Get over it."

"I could've sized you at home, all we need is some-"

"Hello! Welcome to our store. If there's anything you need help with, just let me know," the woman behind the counter greets them.

"Nope, let's go," Lexa mumbles, earning a chuckle from Clarke.

"She's not even that attractive babe, stop," Clarke pulls her back, giving her a kiss.

"Not attractive? Are you kidding me?"

"She's got pink hair. In fact, everything is pink. Plus she's like seven feet. Stop worrying baby. I'm in love with you," Clarke reassures Lexa, giving her another kiss before heading over to the woman.

"Excuse me, you guys do sizing right?" Clarke asks.

"Yes we do. If you want, we can go to the back, so you both can enjoy. If you want."

"Really? That's so nice, thank you."

"No problem, come on," she says, gesturing to Lexa to follow them both towards the back room.

"Alright, I need you to take off your shirt."

"Alright," Clarke nods, taking it off.

"Can't you do it over the shirt?" Lexa questions, glaring at the pink haired woman.

"I could, but then the results would be messed up," she shrugs, taking the tape and wrapping it around the bottom of Clarke's bra.

"Lexa, let the woman work," Clarke scolds.

"I just don't understand why you have to do this with somebody else. I've been picking mine the whole time and I've done just fine."

"You've never got fitted?" Clarke questions, raising her arms for the woman to get around her nipples.

"No."

"How about we change that?" the worker questions.

"How about no?"

"Lexa!"

"Sorry, I mean no thank you."

"It's fine. Right now you are in a 36D. I can go and grab a couple of bras for you to try on, if you'd like."

"I would love that, thank you," Clarke responds, watching the woman leave.

"Lexa! Come on, you've gotta get fitted. For me? Please?"

"I'm a 32B. I know it, you know it. She's just going to figure that out."

"Yeah, and? I wanna make sure."

"Alright, I got you five to try out. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Actually, can you size Lexa? I talked her into it."

"Sure thing, can you remove your shirt?"

Lexa sighs, taking off her shirt quickly.

"Arms up please."

"I bet this is a great job. Getting to see woman after woman without their shirts," Lexa comments.

"Lexa!"

"Would be, if I wasn't taken," the woman chuckles, "Looks like you are a 34B. Do you want me to go find you some bras too?"

"No, this is my day. I just wanted to prove she was wrong, thank you," Clarke grins.

"Alright, take your time and let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Lexa says, putting her shirt back on.

"So?" Clarke questions, putting on the first bra.

"So what?"

"I'm waiting to hear I was right," Clarke states, "also help."

"You were right," Lexa sighs, helping Clarke do the back.

"God that feels good," Clarke nods at the new bra.

"Looks comfortable," Lexa nods.

"Good, now help me take it off."

"We're going to get all five, aren't we?"

"Yeah. If they fit," Clarke nods.

XXX

"Pizza date?"

"Yes, babe you are so good at this!"

"Only the best for you."

XXX

"So, what's been going on?" Clarke jokes, taking the first slice of pizza.

"Um, not much. My fiancée is pregnant, so that's a big deal. With twins no less."

"Oh wow. Is that it?" Clarke fake gasps.

"My sister is coming into town in three weeks too, she'll be staying for a month or so."

"Really? Only a month?" Clarke questions, dropping the act.

"She's got a really good thing going on over there."

"What is it she does again?"

"She is the middle man between artists and the people who invest in them. She's kinda changing lives, and she's got a good eye I guess."

"Too bad she couldn't have discovered me," Clarke mumbles.

"If you were over there, she would have by now baby. I'm sure she could get some people to look you up if you want me to ask her, I can."

"No. I like my job. I'm saving lives, I love it. I just wish I had more time to make art."

"Tonight you can have my desk for a few hours."

"Baby, no. You need that for school."

"All I've got tonight is some reading. You can draw while I study. If you want."

"It has been awhile since I drew, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. We've been busy."

"Alright, study and draw night?"

"Perfect for me baby," Lexa grins, leaning across the table and kissing her.

XXX

"Is this your new thing?" Clarke questions.

"Clarke, we are the same bra size. It's not like you can fit into these at the moment," Lexa says, coming out of the closet with a blue bra that matches Clarke's eyes.

"Baby," Clarke exhales.

"Clarke?" Lexa's eyebrow raises in question.

"Fuck you look good."

"Really?" Lexa questions, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her smile drops.

"Lexa?" Clarke questions, noticing the difference.

"Sorry, I just…" she sighs, "you can see my scars."

"Baby, come here, please," Clarke mumbles, patting the bed.

Lexa sighs, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Lexa, nobody sees you as less than. You are a woman. The whole world sees it, regardless of your scars. That woman at the store today, she could see them. She didn't even question them. They don't make you any less of a woman, okay baby?"

Lexa nods, drawing her knees to her chest regardless.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Clarke questions.

Lexa shakes her head.

"How about a bath? Can we go take a bath?"

Lexa closes her eyes, shaking her head no.

"Wanna go for a run? Or cuddle or, or, do you want me to leave for a little while?" Clarke questions, blue eyes scanning the area for any idea's on what to do.

"Could you, brush my hair?" Lexa asks, not looking up.

"Sure baby," Clarke nods, rushing to the bathroom and grabbing Lexa's brush.

"Can you turn?"

"No."

"Can I sit behind you?"

"Yes."

Clarke moves around the brunette, her breathing heavy as she fights off a panic attack. Clarke starts at the bottom, gently brushing out the ends. She works her way up, gently untangling Lexa's hair.

"Can I braid it?" Clarke questions.

"Yes."

Light fingers twirl through dark hair, separating and creating a simple braid.

"Do you want to go to bed now?"

"No."

"Alright, do you want to braid my hair?"

"Can't move."

"Okay. That's okay. Can I hold you?"

Lexa nods. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa from behind.

"You can cry baby. Let it out," Clarke whispers.

Lexa's body starts shaking. Clarke mumbles words of love into Lexa's ear and rocks them back and forth. It takes awhile for Lexa to stop shaking. Even after she stops, Clarke doesn't.

"I love you. You're so beautiful. I love you. You are perfect. I love you. You're going to be my wife someday. I love you." Clarke mumbles into her ear.

"I want to cuddle," Lexa mumbles.

"Okay," Clarke nods, letting go and returning to her side of the bed.

"Thank you," Lexa mumbles, resting her head on Clarke's chest.

"It's okay baby. It'll always be okay, because I love you. Everything about you, okay?"

Lexa nods, closing her eyes, "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you eating now?" Lexa questions from her spot on the couch.

"Mac and cheese," Clarke mumbles, taking another bite.

"Why is it red?" Lexa raises an eyebrow.

"Ketchup," Clarke mumbles, setting it down.

"Ew," Lexa comments, returning back to her book.

Clarke groans, attempting again to get up from her chair. Lexa looks up, watching as Clarke tries for the third time, finally gaining enough momentum to stand.

"Here, try this," Clarke orders, grabbing the bowl and waddling over to Lexa.

"Baby, ew."

"Please? I promise you'll like it," Clarke tries, offering a bite to the brunette.

Lexa rolls her eyes but takes the offered bite anyways. Clarke watches Lexa's facial expressions with a smile, as Lexa slowly admits to herself it is good.

"See, told ya," Clarke slides down next to Lexa.

"That you did," Lexa nods, taking the offered bowl and putting her book on the coffee table.

Clarke shifts, moving so she is resting her head on Lexa's chest, wrapping an arm around Lexa. Lexa offers Clarke the bowl, but Clarke simply opens her mouth. Lexa feeds her, then herself, enjoying the warmth of Clarke on her chest, plus the swell of her stomach resting on her thigh.

"So mac and cheese and ketchup. Is that our new thing?" Lexa questions, putting the empty bowl on the table, putting an arm around Clarke.

Clarke doesn't answer, simply looking up at Lexa. Neither know how long they sit there, getting lost in each other's eyes. Having a silent conversation filled with nothing but love. Clarke is the first to break eye contact, looking down at plump lips. Lexa licks her lips subconsciously as her hand leaves it's spot on Clarke's stomach in favor of her cheek.

"I am so lucky," Clarke whispers, reaching up to cup Lexa's cheek too.

"I'm the lucky one," Lexa disagrees, leaning towards her, brushing the tips of their noses.

"How about we go show each other just how lucky we are?" Clarke wags her eyebrows, earning a smile from the brunette.

"That was a really sweet moment Clarke!" Lexa laughs, standing up and offering her hands to Clarke.

"Sweet, sexy, does it matter? We'll always end up together in bed," Clarke jokes, taking her hands, getting up with ease.

"Not everything ends in sex," Lexa says, leading Clarke by the hand to their bedroom.

"True. I kinda wish every night did though."

"Clarke. You're the one who falls asleep first."

"Yeah, you've got a point," Clarke admits, untying her pants and letting them fall.

"If you want-"

"I was kidding Lexa. Our sex life is perfect," Clarke cuts her off, raising her arms to take off her shirt… "Lexa?"

"I've got you baby," Lexa mumbles, pulling the stuck shirt over Clarke's head, then molding her body to the back of Clarke's.

"How did you get naked so fast?" Clarke questions, tilting her head to the side to allow Lexa to kiss it.

"Practice," she undoes Clarke's bra, her hands moving to hold her hips, right above her underwear.

"Lexa, please," Clarke whines, her hands moving to grab, one tangling in dark hair, holding her close, the other giving a squeeze to her taut ass.

Lexa hushes her, a hand moving up to her breast, barely grazing a nipple, knowing they've grown more sensitive. Her other hand cups Clarke, surprised to find more hair than usual, but growing used to the change in seconds, her middle finger sliding the length of Clarke's womanhood.

"Wait!" Clarke yelps, her hand grabbing Lexa's forearm, causing Lexa to freeze.

"Sorry, I just need to lay down. Otherwise I'm going to fall on my face, or on you," Clarke says, looking behind her, meeting accepting green eyes.

"Lay down and spread," Lexa grins, giving Clarke a playful slap on the ass.

Lexa can't help the warm feeling she gets in her heart instead of her pants as she watches Clarke waddle to the bed in only panties.

"You'll have to take these off, because I don't have the time too," Clarke says, referring to her panties as she lays on her back.

"My pleasure," Lexa mumbles, crawling from the foot of the bed.

She removes Clarke's panties before settling on her stomach between Clarke's legs. She presses a kiss to her thigh, when Clarke's body starts shaking.

"Clarke?" Lexa questions, looking up, only to realize she can't see her face.

"Sorry, I just can't see you anymore," Clarke laughs.

Lexa chuckles herself before pressing another kiss to Clarke's thigh. Then moving closer, slowly ending the laughing. Lexa looks at Clarke's womanhood again, loving the pink flesh petaled for her, the new dark hair above it. Licking her lips, she wraps an arm around Clarke's leg, allowing her to pull her flesh taut, exposing her bud. Lexa looks up, wanting to connect with blue eyes, letting out a sigh when she realizes she can't, but earning a whine from her. Lexa grins, this time purposely blowing air onto the bud.

"Lexa," Clarke moans, her hand reaching down to tangle in brown hair, only to realize she can't reach.

Lexa sees the outstretched hand, grabbing it with her free one and giving her a squeeze before finally connecting her mouth to the bud. Clarke's legs move together automatically, before she realizes and widens them again. Lexa smiles, her tongue flicking the bud as she lets go of the extra skin, her now free hand traveling down to Clarke's entrance.

"Quit teasing," Clarke mumbles, squeezing Lexa's hand.

Lexa nods into her, sucking her bud and exploring her entrance. Clarke lets out a moan as Lexa pushes deeper, curling her long fingers, searching for that-

" _Fuck."_

 _Found it_ Lexa thinks with a smile, hitting it again, earning another curse.

It only takes a minute for Clarke to be chasing Lexa's fingers, searching for the last thing to push her over. Lucky, Lexa knows exactly what she needs, even with their hands connected. Lexa moves their joined hands up Clarke's body, only speeding up her movements inside Clarke. It only takes a flick from Lexa's thumb over her nipple for Clarke to tense up, her legs trapping Lexa's face in her, and her internal muscles trapping Lexa's fingers inside her. Lexa's tongue doesn't let up, causing Clarke to spasm twice before all the tension leaves her body, her legs flop to the side and Lexa's fingers are released. Lexa grins, not bothering to wipe her mouth as she kisses her way up to Clarke's waiting lips.

"Your turn?" Clarke questions, eyes bright with love.

"I…" Lexa hesitates.

"If you don't want to it's okay," Clarke says, running a hand up and down Lexa's back.

"Is it?" Lexa questions.

"Of course. If you ever don't want to, all you have to do is tell me. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do," Clarke whispers, ending with a kiss.

"I don't want to do anything else tonight," Lexa mumbles, moving to the side of Clarke.

They both shift, moving so Clarke is on her back and Lexa is using her outstretched arm as a pillow to look at her, one hand on her stomach and one under the curve of her back.

"I hope you didn't take it the wrong way when I said I wish every night ended in sex," Clarke mumbles, brushing hair out of Lexa's face.

Lexa doesn't respond, favoring closing her eyes and enjoying the gentle feel of Clarke's fingers against her face.

"You give me everything I could ever want. Satisfy me in ways no person, man or woman, ever has before, and ever will."

"Will you tell me I can do anything else?" Lexa questions, her green eyes piercing into Clarke's soul.

"I'll tell you baby. I promise. You'll do the same?"

"I promise," Lexa nods, moving even close to Clarke.

"I can't wait for them to come," Clarke mumbles, her hand coming to rest on top of Lexa's on her stomach.

"Only a few more weeks. Anya will be here for their birth," Lexa says, her thumb stroking the taut skin of Clarke's stomach.

"Yeah, I'm happy she'll be here for you," Clarke mumbles, her forehead coming to rest against Lexa's.

"Me too. I'm even happier I'm doing this with you."

"Sap."


	16. Chapter 16

"Babe?" Clarke yells out as she enters the dark apartment, her brow furrowing at the lack of her favorite brunette.

"Lexa?" she calls again, waddling more than walking to the living room to sit down to remove her shoes, her new shoes, that are already too tight.

"Weird," she mumbles to herself, finally freeing her feet from their prison and heading towards the kitchen.

She looks in the pantry, disappointed to find nothing has appeared since her raid last night. She sighs and closes it, looking at the clock, reading 2:34 am, before deciding to just call it a day and go to bed.

Shuffling as quiet as she can, she stops midway. The mechanical buzzing coming from their room is new. While Clarke has a small collection of toys from her days before Lexa, she hasn't used them in quite a long time, well, eight months, maybe only six, but hey! Lexa wasn't ready yet. She creeps closer, trying to see what exactly Lexa is doing.

 _If she's horny she usually just lets me know. Does she… Does she not find me attractive anymore? No, Clarke, that's just ridiculous. She's always making me feel sexy. Every time I take off my bra she looks like a teenage girl who is just realizing she likes girls. Then what is she doing with a vibrater in the middle of the night?_

The door is cracked, the only light is that from Lexa's beside lamp. Clarke is surprised to see Lexa sitting up, wide awake it seems. She doesn't have a top on and she's-

 _Holy shit. Did not expect that._

The buzzing is coming from a small machine attached to Lexa's breast.

 _She's pumping. Why is she? Does she want to breastfeed them? We haven't talked about it. Why haven't we?_

Green eyes break Clarke's thoughts, a squeak leaving Clarke before she can help it, a louder one leaving Lexa as she pulls the blanket up, as if Clarke hadn't seen it.

"Lexa, I didn't mean to spy, I'm sorry," Clarke rushes, pushing into the room.

"It's okay Clarke," Lexa bows her head, the noise stopping.

"We haven't talked about this," Clarke says, waddling over to Lexa.

"I know."

"Lexa," Clarke gently grabs her chin, forcing their eyes to meet, "I want to talk about this."

Lexa sighs, closing her eyes before saying "okay."

Clarke tilts her head in confusion, "I'm going to change, but I want to talk about this."

"Okay," Lexa mumbles, setting the pump on the floor and waiting for Clarke to climb into bed.

Clarke slides into bed, laying on her side as Lexa turns to face her. Clarke stares at her for a few moments, waiting for her to say something. After an awkward silence, Clarke finally reaches out, stroking the side of Lexa's face, green eyes disappearing behind their lids.

"So you're pumping?" she whispers.

"I'm trying to. I haven't done anything yet," Lexa confesses.

"We haven't talked about breastfeeding."

"No. We haven't."

"Do you want to breastfeed?"

Lexa shrugs.

"Baby, come on," Clarke sighs.

"What do you want me to say Clarke?" Lexa questions, green eyes snapping open with more anger in them than Clarke has ever seen, "Do you want me to say I've dreamed of it for years? That I don't even know if I can. That I've been hiding it from you for months because I can't stand even the thought of you being disappointed that I ruined my chance for breast feeding because I had top surgery already. That I might have ruined my ducts already? That I might not be able to feed our children? What the hell do you want me to say Clarke?"

 _She's panting,_ Clarke thinks, _she's on the verge of a panic attack. She's not really mad at me, I know. I know that. She's just mad. Mad at the world, not at me. Not mad. Geez I'm crying. God I'm crying and I know she's not mad._

"I'm sorry," Lexa whispers, her hands coming up to wipe her tears away, "I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't mean to upset you, I know you didn't-"

"I'm fine," Clarke lets out a sob, "it's the hormones," another long sob escapes.

"I'm so sorry baby," Lexa mumbles regardless, peppering kisses all over Clarke's face.

Soon enough the tears stop, replaced by giggles on both sides.

"So, let's really talk about this," Clarke says, her hand finding rubbing Lexa's bare hip.

"Okay."

"What do you think about breastfeeding in general?"

"I think it's good for the baby, it helps their immune system and helps when they get sick and it's a great bonding moment for mom and baby. It's the only thing I ever looked forwards to seeing happen with my kids when I was little. Now I want to do that, even though I don't know if I can. The doctors aren't sure either and I just… I want it really bad."

"I want it for you," Clarke whispers, pressing a kiss to Lexa's forehead.

"What about you?"

"I don't know. My mom wasn't able to produce enough milk, and with two of them? I don't know if it's very realistic to think I'd be able to feed them both. I mean, I want to try, but I don't know," Clarke admits.

"That's okay. I don't want to influence you or anything," Lexa mumbles, her hand coming to rest on Clarke's stomach.

"So you've taken to pumping?"

"I read that stimulation can help. I'm also on birth control now, because the doctor recommended it. It's not a sure thing. Right now the only thing that's happening is my nipples are sensitive," Lexa sighs.

Clarke grins, quickly raising her eyebrows, then licking her lips. Lexa laughs, pressing their foreheads together. Then Lexa gasps, her jaw falling open.

"She likes your laugh," Clarke grins, her hand covering the one on her stomach where it was just kicked, "just like her Mommy."

Lexa just grins, moving closer to Clarke and loving the flutter of feet under her hand.

"I love you," Lexa whispers.

"I love you," Clarke mumbles, eyes already heavy with sleep.

"We love you two."


	17. Chapter 17

"So this stuff has been helping?" Lexa questions, rubbing some lotion into the stretched skin of Clarke's stomach.

"Yeah, you've got no idea," Clarke nods, her eyes falling closed as she enjoys the feel of Lexa's hands.

"Wow," Lexa grins when her hand gets hit from the other side of Clarke's stomach.

"Here, you can play with her," Clarke says, her hand taking Lexa's hand and pushing, much harder than Lexa would ever do, until they feel resistance, a foot, on the other side.

It only takes a moment for the foot to kick again, pushing Clarke's stomach outward.

"That's amazing," Lexa says in awe, gently pushing back into Clarke.

Clarke watches Lexa play with one of their children with a smile on her face.

"Where's the other one?" Lexa questions, green eyes full of joy.

"She's facing the other way," Clarke mumbles, her hand going down to the lower part of her belly, "her head is right here."

Clarke grabs Lexa's hand, pushing with less force than before.

"That's her head?" Lexa questions.

"Or her butt. I'm not sure," Clarke grins.

Lexa chuckles, a huge grin looking at Clarke. Clarke loses her breath.

 _She's looking at me like I'm…_

"Beautiful," Lexa mumbles, pressing a kiss to Clarke's stomach.

A warmth fills Clarke's chest. She doesn't even notice as her hand finds its way into dark curls, stroking the baby curls on the back of her neck.

"You make me so happy," Clarke confesses.

Lexa smiles, warmth in her chest unlike anything she's ever felt.

"You make me feel like the luckiest woman alive," Lexa whispers, her forehead pressed to Clarke's.

Clarke doesn't respond, can't find the will to move. They could stay like this for days, warmth in their hearts and nothing on their minds.

"Clarkieeeeee!" rings through the apartment, the front door slamming shut.

"Raven?" Lexa whispers to Clarke in confusion.

"I don't know," Clarke shrugs, looking at her nude body, then at Lexa's.

Lexa sighs, pulling the blanket over their nude bodies.

"Lexa! Clarke! You're home!" Raven yells as she stumbles into their bedroom.

"Raven?" Clarke questions as she crawls into bed with them.

"Clarkie, Lexi. I love you," Raven mumbles, wiggling in between them.

"Raven, what's wrong honey?" Clarke questions, pushing brown locks out of her face.

Raven just sighs, turning to look at Clarke. Brown eyes fill with tears.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Clarke whispers, pulling Raven close.

"She has a boyfriend," Raven sobs into her shoulder.

Lexa sighs, finding her panties and slipping them on before she feels comfortable enough to rub Raven's back.

"You'll find somebody else sweetie," Clarke soothes, her hairs running through dark hair.

"I love her Clarke. I love her a lot," Raven mumbles.

"You don't want to be with somebody who doesn't love you," Lexa whispers, curling up behind Raven.

"Why doesn't she love me?" Raven whispers.

"She does. You know who else love you?" Clarke questions.

"You?"

"Of course I do, but I wasn't talking about me."

"Who?"

Clarke grins, taking Raven's hand and leading it to her stomach, "your godchildren love you," Clarke smiles.

Raven grins, brown eyes filling with joy.

"Babies," she whispers to herself, shuffling down to be eye level with the baby bump.

Clarke chuckles as Raven starts talking to the twins, both of her hands coming to cup Clarke's stomach.

"So there goes the rest of our night," Lexa whispers.

Clarke playfully hits her, "she needs us jerk."

Lexa sticks out her tongue, rolling over and grabbing her shirt, pulling it on before turning back to the blonde.

"Raven, how much have you had to drink?"

"I dunno."

"Are you going to get sick tonight?" Clarke mumbles.

"No. Shh, I'm talking to the babies," Raven says, laying her head on Clarke's stomach.

Lexa rolls her eyes, earning her another small punch from Clarke.

"She's sleeping here," Clarke whispers.

"Here? Like, right here?" Lexa questions.

"Yes, she needs us."

Lexa sighs, nodding in defeat.

* * *

"Hmm," Lexa hums, her arms moving to rest on the arms around her stomach, falling into the embrace with the lean body behind her.

Green eyes snap open, looking at the arms around her, not feeling the baby bump, that skin is to dark to be Clarke.

"Hey babe," a cheerful voice that does not belong to Clarke whispers in her ear.

"Raven," Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Geez, your heart went a hundred miles a minute," Raven laughs, letting go of Lexa, rolling over to cuddle with the still sleeping blonde.

"Sorry I'm not used to waking up with anybody but Clarke," Lexa mumbles, getting up.

"Yeah, whatever," Raven mumbles, shifting closer to Clarke.

"You're lucky I love you," Lexa says, going to make some coffee.

"Yeah you are," Clarke mumbles, making Raven jump.

"Assholes," Raven mumbles, moving down to cuddle with the twins.

"Are you coming with to pick up Anya?" Lexa questions the two women cuddled in bed, carrying three mugs of coffee.

"No, I've gotta class at ten," Raven says, sitting up and taking the offered coffee.

"I don't think I can fit into my shoes anymore," Clarke says with a sigh, taking the offered coffee and pushing out her lips for a kiss.

"What size were those? I'll pick up another pair," Lexa grants her wish.

"They were nines, just grab some tens for me."

"Alright, we'll I'm going to head out then. We'll be back by eleven I think. I love you."

"I love you too baby, be careful," Clarke gets another kiss before Lexa leaves.

"Anya is her sister right?" Raven questions.

"Yeah, she is over in Paris or some shit."

"That's cool."

"Yeah… So you wanna talk about last night?"

"Not really. O is seeing some guy. Lexa's cousin or something. He's nice, really nice. I just hate that it's serious." Raven shrugs.

"I understand babe. It'll get better though," Clarke says.

"Yeah, I know," Raven sighs.

"We're here for you babe, you know that, right?"

"Why do you think I came here before I even got really drunk?"

"Lucky we love you."

"Yeah," Raven grins, leaning her head on Clarke's shoulder, "I am lucky."


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE:** _Males can produce milk for their offspring._

 _Although it isn't 'normal', they have been cases of men, to help their children, were able to lactate for their children._

 _Trans women, thanks to medical advances, are much more likely to be able to produce for their children._

 _Men and women both have the needed glands to produce milk. They are only activated with the proper hormones, mostly ones that are of abundance in pregnant females._

 _Thanks to many researches, non pregnant women have been able to breastfeed by taking drugs to help produce more of those needed hormones, such as birth control and many other, more experimental drugs. It isn't a stretch for Lexa to be able to produce milk for their children when the time comes._

 _However, as Lexa mentioned, she might have screwed it up. See, the milk ducts only work if they are intact, and having surgery on the area can mean problems. The ducts could have been severed during surgery. The ducts could be too small to produce milk. They might have scar tissue in them. It's hard to say._

 _And Lexa has not had bottom surgery yet, only top, and she is on HRT. Plus, she also never went through male puberty thanks to hormones blockers, so she never really got a deeper voice or had facial hair or any of that stuff._

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Lexa states, looking down at the small space between Clarke's legs in the bathtub.

"Baby please?" Clarke begs, her bottom lip sticking out.

"What if I get behind-"

"I wanna wash your hair!" Clarke interrupts, her eyes filling with tears.

"Okay, just let me know if I squish you," Lexa says, carefully stepping in between Clarke's legs.

"You're not big enough to squish me," Clarke mumbles, her arms wrapping around Lexa as she sits between her legs.

"Clarke, I weigh more than you do," she pauses, thinking, "well I used to anyways."

"Shut up," Clarke laughs, pulling Lexa closer.

Lexa closes her eyes, taking in the sensations. Clarke's soft stomach pressing into her back, the warmth of the water covering her body, the scent of vanilla in the air, and the warmth in her heart.

"I love you so much," Clarke whispers in her ear, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, slowly kissing her way up her neck, coxing her to relax further.

"I love you too," Lexa sighs, tilting her head to the side to let Clarke continue kissing it.

"I have a ulterior motive for getting you to take a bath with me," Clarke whispers, pressing a kiss right under Lexa's ear that makes her eyes roll back.

"Yeah?"

"I want to wash your hair, and in return I'd like it if you could help me shave," Clarke questions in a whisper.

"Sure, whatever you want to do baby," Lexa mumbles, her eyes still closed.

"Hand me the cup so I can wet your hair."

Lexa groans as she opens her eyes, reaching forward to grab the cup, quickly returning to her relaxed position.

"Eyes closed," Clarke mumbles, pouring water onto the dark locks.

Lexa hums in content as Clarke pours several more cupfuls onto her hair to wet all of it.

"Alright, sit up and hand me the shampoo," Clarke orders, earning a sound of discontent from Lexa as she reaches forward and doesn't sink back into Clarke.

"Don't be a child," Clarke laughs, pouring shampoo into her hand.

"You're comfy," Lexa pouts, earning another laugh from Clarke.

Clarke rubs her hands together, then starts massaging Lexa's scalp. Slowly she works her way down, lathering so her hands are covered in bubbles. A small grin plastered on her face at the tiny noises Lexa is unknowingly letting escape.

"Eyes closed?" Clarke questions, grabbing the cup again.

"Haven't opened," Lexa mumbles, sighing as water flows through her hair.

Clarke repeats the process with conditioner. After the final rinse of Lexa's hair, her arms circle Lexa's upper stomach, right under her breasts, holding her as close as she can.

"You're so perfect," Clarke mumbles into her neck.

"I'm the luckiest guy-girl, luckiest girl in the world," Lexa fumbles, her body tensing as she fumbles.

"I'm lucky for having the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms," Clarke soothes, her fingers stroking Lexa's ribs.

Lexa smiles, leaning back and turning her head. Clarke accepts the kiss, their eyes opening afterwards, meeting again. Clarke smiles, kissing the top of Lexa's nose before laughing.

"So how am I going to help you shave baby?" Lexa questions, as there is not a lot of room in their apartment bathroom.

"I sit on the toilet and you on the tub?" Clarke questions.

"We're going to get the floor all wet," Lexa comments.

"We better get used to it, we're having kids."

* * *

"I didn't realize it's take you so long to do that."

"I didn't want to cut you!"

"I know, but now we don't have time to have sex."

"Clarke, if you want to have sex we have plenty of time," Lexa scoffs, pulling the covers over their naked bodies, curling into position behind Clarke.

"Mhm," Clarke hums, eyes already closed and half asleep.

Lexa chuckles, her hand coming to rest on top of Clarke's stomach. She waits a few moments for Clarke's breathing to even out, signaling that she's asleep.

Lexa kisses the back of Clarke's neck, then her hand starts rubbing back and forth over her unborn children.

"You're a miracle," Lexa whispers, her hand feeling Clarke's bellybutton, which is now an outie.

"That's so weird," Lexa comments to herself, her fingers running back and forth over the protrusion.

"It's normal," Clarke's sleep filled voice defends, her hand covering Lexa's.

"We're normal," Lexa chuckles, snuggling into Clarke's back.

"The new normal," Clarke mumbles.


End file.
